-Discrepant-
by Anny Akari
Summary: Sousuke, Haruka, y el verbo "gustar" no podían ir en una misma frase y ser compatibles excepto que existiese un "no" de por medio. [SouHaru]
1. -Apocalyptic-

**N.A:** _Como ya he acabado los exámenes, aquí traigo una nueva historia de SouHaru. Ay, Dios, yo shippeo todo en Free! ;; (?)_

**Pairing:** _SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_Relación hombrexhombre, lenguaje vulgar en ocasiones. _

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation._

* * *

_-Sousuke, a ti... ¿Te gusta Haruka?_

La pregunta, realizada inocentemente por el chico pelirrojo, logró que el nombrado dejase de hacer todo aquello que hasta ahora le mantenía ocupado. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Rin había utilizado su nombre, "Haruka" y "gustar" en una misma oración? No, aquello era imposible, tenía que haber escuchado mal, porque estaba claro que esas tres palabras en una oración eran incompatibles excepto que ésta contuviese un "no" de por medio.

-¿Qué has dicho? –El de cabello oscuro, que se había girado completamente enfocaba ahora su vista en los ojos de su compañero, que no parecía estar muy relajado.

-N-Nada, quiero decir, olvídalo… Se me cruzó un cable, mezclé nombres, sí, uhm, sí… Iba a preguntarte sí te gustaba la cabal-digo, no, la ensalada César, ¿sabes?

Sousuke soltó un suspiro, ¿A qué venía todo eso? ¿Rin se pensaba que él era tonto? Puede que nadar cuando tu hombro te ha dejado claro que no debes hacerlo no sea lo más inteligente del mundo, pero de ahí a creerse una excusa tan barata como la que el de orbes ardientes acababa de usar había un trecho. Uno muy largo.

-Rin, no soy estúpido. Repite exactamente lo que dijiste la primera vez.

El nombrado se quedó callado, como meditando seriamente lo que iba a decir y las consecuencias que tendría. ¡Qué mala suerte la suya! No debería de haber dicho algo como aquello, nunca debió de haberlo dicho. Ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias, sabía que Sousuke no le pegaría ni nada similar, pero era probable que se enfadara y no le prestase los ejercicios de literatura, y la verdad, no le apasionaba mucho la idea de tener que hacerlos, lo suyo era ser nadador olímpico, no las derivadas.

-Está bien… Pero prométeme una cosa –el de ojos turquesas solo suspiró, dado a entender que aceptaba cualquiera que fuera su condición– No te vas a enfadar y me dejarás tus ejercicios de literatura.

El otro asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Ni siquiera sabía porque el pelirrojo le pedía algo como eso, por muy enfadado que estuviese, no podía dejar que Rin suspendiese literatura, era evidente que le dejaría sus apuntes.

-Lo has prometido, Sousuke, no debes faltar a tu palabra, ahora… –El tiburón suspiró, como tratando de conseguir la valentía que le faltaba para formular la pregunta del aire– Lo que dije fue… ¿Te gusta Haruka?

En definitiva, y ahora que lo había escuchado una segunda vez, sabía que la oración si estaba compuesta por "Sousuke", "Haruka" y "gustar" sin un "no" en medio, ahora solo faltaba encontrarle sentido a la pregunta, porque obviamente, una cuestión como esa carecía no solo de sentido, sino también de fundamento o base. El de ojos turquesas empezaba a cuestionarse seriamente si Rin se encontraba en todas sus capacidades.

-Rin, ¿has dormido bien hoy? –Preguntó como una media sonrisa–Me parece que estás desvariando. Hace dos días me preguntabas sí lo odiaba e insistías en que me tenía que llevar bien con él y hoy cuestionas si me gusta.

-Muy gracioso, pero he dormido perfectamente. Y esto en parte viene en parte por lo que me contestaste el otro día, dijiste que no le odiabas, ¿cierto? –El menor volvió a asentir, no es como si Nanase fuera alguien digno de su devoción, pero Rin lo consideraba importante y el expresar abiertamente ante el pelirrojo la inexistencia de afecto entre el de ojos zafiro y él no traería nada bueno–Teniendo en cuenta tu respuesta y que nunca te vi acercándote a hablar con Haru, intuí que lo vuestro tampoco era una relación de amistad, sino más bien algo neutral.

Sousuke seguía la historia de Rin, preguntándose como ese chico era tan bueno para elaborar descabelladas teorías e incapaz centrarse en un texto de literatura durante más de medio minuto. Debería de estar estudiando en lugar de pensar tonterías sobre Nanase y él, pero sabía que el pelirrojo y el verbo estudiar no eran precisamente buenos amigos.

-Pero, me di cuenta que tu no actuabas como si vuestra relación fuese realmente neutral. –El azabache elevó una ceja, en señal de confusión– Haru obviamente sí porque independientemente de con quién trata su expresión es la misma, pero tú no, tú le mirabas mucho y continuamente.

-¿Qué yo lo miro mucho? ¿Y continuamente? –Aquello no tenía sentido, el no tenía nada que mirar en Nanase.

-¡Exacto! Durante una de las competiciones, no pude evitar darme cuenta de que tú mirabas mucho a Haru.

-Tú también lo haces.

-¡Claro que sí, pero yo lo hago desde el ámbito profesional! Soy el capitán del club, tengo que saber del estado físico de nuestros rivales más directos.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo no lo hago también de esa manera? Es decir, como desde pequeño no parabas de hablar de ellos, es normal que quiera saber el estado físico de aquellos rivales que consideras tan importantes, ¿no? No sería justo sí ellos no se entrenaran para batirte cuando tú trabajas tan duro día tras día. –Buen argumento Sousuke, el de cabello oscuro se auto-felicitó por su gran desempeño a la hora de calmar los sin-sentidos de su compañero de cuarto, aunque no entendía el tener que justificar algo que no había hecho, al menos no conscientemente.

-Sí, claro. Eso también lo pensé. –Por supuesto Rin no había desechado la idea de que el de ojos turquesa tan solo estuviese interesado en el estado físico de los contrarios porque parecía estar ligeramente obsesionado con el hecho de que ellos debían ser tan fuertes como Rin para ser considerados rivales adecuados– Pero… Y ahora viene lo importante, un compañero del club, a quién le voy a mantener el anonimato por su propia seguridad física, me comentó que en una de las competiciones, vio que tú, Sousuke Yamazaki, acorralabas a Haruka Nanase contra una máquina expendedora.

El de cabello oscuro tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No había nada peor que encontrarse en la situación en la que estaba ahora, obviamente no podía negar que aquello había pasado, porque había testigos –la próxima vez se encargaría de que éstos no existiesen, en menudo problema le habían metido– y Rin no se quedaría satisfecho con una respuesta mediocre, porque él sabía que lo que su amigo esperaba era que confesara que allí se declaró a Haruka como en una de esas novelas románticas a las que el pelirrojo se había aficionado recientemente, pero obviamente aquello no podía distar más de lo que en realidad había pasado, aún así, decirle "lo estaba amenazando", no parecía la solución adecuada, pero menos adecuado sería cumplir las fantasías melodramáticas de Rin.

-Solo estaba hablando con él. –La solución más rápida y sencilla, aunque sabía que debería rezarle a cuanto dios conociese para que aquello calmase al tiburón.

-¿Y tú sueles acorralar a la gente contra una máquina expendedora para hablar? ¿Es tu método estándar? ¿Tienes variantes por si no hay máquinas expendedoras cerca cuando quieres hablar con la gente?

No había que ser muy listo para saber que aquello no había satisfecho, ni por asomo, la curiosidad de Rin, pero Sousuke estaba cansado del tema, hablar de Nanase se había vuelto algo común en las conversaciones con el pelirrojo, y las indirectas de éste sobre mejorar su relación con el delfín eran cada vez más frecuentes, parecía que no existiese otro tema en el mundo, oh, mentira, el resto de chicos del Iwatobi ocupaban lo que Haruka no hacía en sus conversaciones. ¿No podían hablar del tiempo, por ejemplo? Le tenía un gran aprecio a Rin, pero a veces su mente melodramática y monotemática le ponía de los nervios.

-Tu hermana me contó que el año pasado acorralaste a Nanase contra una reja en el centro comercial. ¿También tienes tú la costumbre de acorralar gente para poder hablar con ella?

-E-Eso… No te desvíes del tema, Sousuke. No caeré en algo como eso.

-Es que no hay tema, Rin. Sí es cierto que lo "acorralara" como tú dices, pero fue porque él estaba tan concentrado en la compra de una bebida que no estaba por la labor de prestarme atención, solo quería hablar con él, pero esa fue la única forma que encontré de asegurarme de que me escuchara. Si tú hiciste lo mismo una vez, no veo qué razón tienes para decir que por algo como eso me gusta Nanase. Volvamos a estudiar, tú más que nadie deberías comenzar a practicar algo de literatura.

El pelirrojo comenzó a quejarse y a reprocharle a Sousuke que realmente no había respondido su pregunta, y que eso era razón de sobra para sospechar que ahí había algo más, el otro le fulminó con su mirada y le dijo que no había nada que contestar, que se centrara en literatura, pues sus novelas románticas no harían que aprobase el examen, sino todo lo contrario, pero obviamente el de ojos rubí no iba a concentrarse con una de los protagonistas de su imaginaria obra melodramática rondando por la habitación, así que el más alto decidió irse a dar un paseo.

Quizás debería haberse quedado en su habitación leyendo e ignorando las tonterías de Rin, así, al salir de Samezuka para pasear, sus pasos no le habrían llevado a la zona que más frecuentaba el tan apreciado rival de Rin. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba ahí, no había notado cuando sus pies habían decidido tomar ese rumbo, su subconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada, una mala pasada que pasó a la peor pasada del mundo cuando cierta voz apareció detrás de él.

-Yamazaki.

Al de ojos turquesa no le hice falta girarse para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz monótona y carente de emoción que había pronunciado su apellido. Solo alguien podía tener ese tono tan irritantemente neutral.

-Nanase. –Contestó al momento de girarse para confirmar que, evidentemente, había acertado y si se trataba del pequeño delfín– ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada –El de orbes zafiro contestó con simpleza, simplemente pensó que al encontrarse con alguien conocido en la calle, debía saludar– ¿Qué haces aquí? Samezuka está lejos, deberías volver.

Sousuke habría apostado que cualquier otra persona que dijese esas exactas palabras, parecería preocupada por él, pero se trataba de Nanase, y obviamente, las preguntas las hacía más por mera cortesía que por preocupación real, de lo contrario habría alguna emoción en su permanente cara de aburrimiento.

-Nada que a ti te interese, volveré cuando considere. –Acató el más alto, ni de broma le iba a decir que tras la estúpida charla con Rin sus pis le habían guiado allí sin que pudiese darse cuenta hasta haber llegado, más apenas unos segundos después cayó en la cuenta de que estaba siendo muy borde para alguien que pretendía mejorar su relación con el delfín, Rin se lo había pedido, no podía decepcionarle, pero es que mantener una conversación razonable con alguien que no cambia nunca su expresión ni tono de voz era un tanto exasperante y complicado.

-Vale. Haz lo que quieras, pero por lo menos avisa a Rin de que llegarás tarde, es el segundo mensaje que me envía asegurándome que has desaparecido tras una pelea con él y que tenemos que llamar a la policía antes de que te secuestre alguien. –El delfín le mostró su móvil, los mensajes de Rin se mostraban en la pantalla, las letras estaban desordenadas, y la mayoría del mensaje estaba escrito en mayúsculas que denotaban que Rin no estaba estudiando si no preocupado por un posible secuestro.

-E-Esto es exagerado… –Rin era un melodramático, sí, Rin tendía a llorar con facilidad, sí, pero aquello se salía de su control, no podía mandar mensajes tan alarmantes de una manera tan alegre, como quién reparte rosquillas, gracias a que Nanase era inmune a cualquier tipo de emoción y ni siquiera le había prestado atención a la apocalíptica teoría del pelirrojo, mientras Sousuke consideraba la posibilidad de que en realidad se lo hubiese mandado a más personas que sí se hubiesen creído tan catastrófica situación, se dio cuenta de que el más bajo había guardado su teléfono y se disponía a irse, sin despedirse ni nada– Eh, espera, Nanase.

El otro ni siquiera se molestó en contestar, tan solo se giró, posando sus ojos zafiro sobre el de ojos turquesas, que se preguntó porqué le había llamado para empezar, justificó su acción diciendo que solo estaba tratando de hacerse amigo del chico.

-¿Solo querías decirme eso? –Haruka asintió, como si aquello fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo– Pues al menos despídete, hombre.

Haru no entendió demasiado a que venía eso, de todas las veces que se había cruzado con Sousuke, nunca se había despedido de él –principalmente porque no le había saludado, para empezar–, pero decidió que lo mejor sería hacerle caso o sería acorralado de nuevo contra una máquina expendedora hasta despedirse correctamente.

-Adiós.

Y allí acabo la conversación –sí así se le podía llamar–, Haruka siguió su camino hasta su casa, había ido a comprar y al parar para decirle a Yamazaki lo desesperado que estaba Rin por su repentina ausencia injustificada y había perdido un tiempo muy preciado que podría haber usado en la selección de la mejor caballa del mercado, pero a lo hecho, pecho. Y el de ojos turquesas se dispuso a volver a Samezuka, no porque Nanase se lo hubiese recomendado – ¿Acatar una orden o consejo de Nanase? ¡Jamás! – sino porque Rin estaba seriamente preocupado. Pero algo le rondó la cabeza durante todo el camino de vuelta, no habían sido tantas, pero recordaba haberse topado con Nanase alguna vez cuando salía de Samezuka, y nunca habían hablado, pero hoy el delfín lo había hecho, aunque solo para incriminarle indirectamente que volviese a su escuela porque Rin estaba histérico y era él quien recibía las consecuencias con mensajes de más de 15 líneas en pura mayúscula que repetían una y otra vez la apocalíptica tesis sobre el paradero de Sousuke. Y eso le hizo pensar que Nanase veía totalmente innecesario hablar con él excepto que una razón externa –mensajes perturbadores por parte del tiburón– así lo exigiesen.

Aquello le molestaba un poco, ¿acaso Nanase no podía hablarle si no era obligado? ¿Por qué no? Quería que el delfín le hablase sin ser obligad-espera, no, él no había pensado eso, no, no confusión cerebral. Las asquerosas historias romanticonas de Rin le estaban afectando al cerebro sí, debía ser eso. Decidió que en cuanto llegara a Samezuka se tiraría en la cama y se pondría a leer –cosas decentes y que quitasen al delfín de su mente, como el origen del universo– para despejar un poco la mente de esa molesta sensación de "Nanase-no-habla-contigo-si-no-es-por-obligación", y acordó también que no le diría al capitán de su club que había mantenido contacto con el chico, a saber con qué le saltaría sí se lo contaba. Prefería no saberlo.

Pero incluso cuando llegó a su habitación, escuchó atentamente la sarda de teorías espantosas de Rin sobre todo le que había podido pasar, leyó al menos 345 páginas sobre el Universo y sus increíbles orígenes, y puso música a todo volumen, fue incapaz de quitarse a Nanase de la cabeza.

_Todo era culpa del pelirrojo, sus teorías y sus libros románticos._


	2. -Turquoise-

**N.A:**_ Ya empezaba a pensar que nunca podría actualizar este fic. ;; Espero que les guste este fic, ¡Arriba el SouHaru! (?) _**Edit: **_Había olvidado decirles, ya que alguien preguntó, que la historia se sitúa entre las nacionales y la marcha de los chicos a la universidad, por lo que aún permanecen cada uno en sus respectivas academias. _

**Pairing:** _SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_Relación hombrexhombre, lenguaje vulgar en ocasiones._

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y __Ohji Kouji._

* * *

El de ojos zafiro suspiró, lamentando su suerte. Aún no entendía porque tenía que ser él quien recibiera los estúpidos mensajes de Rin. Para un día en el que había decidido llevar consigo el móvil –Makoto había insistido mucho en que cualquier día podría pasar una catástrofe a nivel mundial y él no se enteraría por ir desconectado de la humanidad– el pelirrojo decidía dar rienda suelta a su imaginación. No le molestaba recibir mensajes del tiburón de vez en cuando, claro que no, pero sí podían llegar a ser molestos cuando solo son historias ficticias escritas en mayúsculas y con faltas ortográficas. Y aún más cuando el protagonista de dichas historias en Sousuke Yamazaki.

No es que odiase al chico o algo por estilo, pero no estaba en su lista de amigos tampoco. Todo habría ido bien si él se hubiese quedado con Rin, así Haruka habría ido al mercado sin toparse ningún obstáculo en el camino y habría comprado la mejor caballa. Pero no había sido así y ahora se tenía que conformar con una caballa de segunda. Decidió que lamentarse no le ayudaría nada y agradeció al menos por haber conseguido un ejemplar de dicho pez, peor habría sido llegar al mercado y toparse con que la amable señora de la pescadería le dijese que ya no quedaban caballas, eso habría sido el fin. Pero no había sucedido por lo que debería estar cómodo con su situación. Situación que se tornó bastante incómoda cuando al llegar a su casa, se topó con cierto castaño en la puerta al borde del llanto.

-¿Makoto? –El de cabello oscuro estaba confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que le podía haber ocurrido al de ojos esmeralda, y esperaba que no fuese nada grave.

-¿Haru? –El castaño levantó la vista para toparse con los ojos zafiros del mayor– ¡Haru, por fin has llegado! ¡Ha sucedido una catástrofe!

-¿Catástrofe? –El delfín elevó una ceja en señal de incomprensión– ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Es Sousuke, Haru! ¡Ha desaparecido! ¡Rin me ha enviado unos mensajes diciendo que habían peleado y-! –La orca se detuvo al darse de cuenta de que Haruka suspiraba cansadamente, como si todo aquello fuese algo que le aburría demasiado– ¡Haru, por favor! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a Rin, sí Sousuke es secuestrado por discutir con él, nunca más podrá volver a dormir tranquilo!

Sí algo tenían en común la orca y el tiburón, era, sin duda alguna, su tendencia al melodrama. Haruka lo había confirmado, cuando a comienzos de curso, mientras trabajaba en una de las figuras de Iwatobi el cúter se le escapó y le cortó ligeramente, apenas había sangre y le habría bastado con una tirita, pero tanto Makoto como Rin se habían puesto como fieras y poco había faltado para que llamaran a una ambulancia. Rei los detuvo a tiempo, al menos. Entre eso y que el castaño era realmente ingenuo –sólo había que remontarse a cuando se creyó que realmente los padres de Nagisa le iban a mandar a un lugar remoto en el mundo– el delfín había acabado acostumbrándose a que, cuando Rin enloquecía y enviaba ese tipo de mensajes, era probable que el castaño apareciera hecho un manojo de nervios.

-Tranquilízate, Makoto. No han secuestrado a nadie, Rin solo ha exagerado las cosas. –Aquello debería tranquilizar a la orca, según la lógica de Haru, pero el chico seguía igual de nervioso que antes, y el delfín se vio obligado a aportar una prueba para su afirmación que prefería no haber tenido que usar– Me encontré con él hace unos minutos, antes de ir al mercado, está bien, hablé con él para que volviese a Samezuka, seguramente ahora mismo está de camino.

Y en los ojos esmeraldas apareció ese brillo que Haruka no quería que apareciera. Desde hace unos días, había notado que Makoto aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para nombrar a Sousuke en sus conversaciones. Cualquier contexto era bueno para sacar el tema del chico de ojos turquesa y exigir al delfín que diese una opinión sobre él –de más de tres palabras, la vez que contestó "nada bastante bien", el castaño le fulminó con la mirada– y éste no sabía por qué. No entendía ese repentino interés en saber que pensaba o dejaba de pensar sobre Yamazaki, durante el concurso e incluso en las competiciones, nadie le había preguntado nada y ahora era la caballa de cada día. Sospechaba que Rin tenía algo que ver con todo aquello, pero tampoco le apetecía decirlo, equivocarse, y aguantar a un tiburón ofendido durante toda una semana. Era mejor permanecer callado –para variar–.

-Haru, tenemos que hablar.

El de ojos zafiro sabía lo que se le venía encima, eso era un "entra en casa porque esto va para largo". Entrar en su casa no era lo que le molestaba, obviamente –tenía que entrar de todas formas para dejar la caballa en el frigorífico o se estropearía–, si no lo que esto suponía. Durante todo este tiempo en el que el nombre de Sousuke Yamazaki aparecía día tras día en sus conversaciones, supo que llegaría el momento en el que Makoto le explicaría el porqué, y no es que no quisiese saberlo, pero sospechando como sospechaba que Rin estaba detrás de todo, sabía perfectamente en torno a qué giraría la charla. Y aún así no pudo evitarla. Lamentó por segunda vez en el día su suerte, invitando a Makoto a sentarse en la sala mientras el guardaba la caballa. Apenas finalizó aquello, acudió a sentarse a la espera del _discurso._

-Bien, Makoto, ¿de qué querías hablarme? –El delfín se adelantó para ser el primero en intervenir, cuanto antes empezasen, antes acabarían y antes podría tomar su caballa.

-Primero, Haru, quiero que sepas que en ningún momento quiero incomodarte hablando de esto. –El mayor asintió– Si no todo lo contrario, me gustaría que gracias a esto consiguieras abrirte más para que pueda ayudarte. ¿Lo entiendes?

El delfín asintió de nuevo, sabía que Makoto era de ese tipo de persona que solo busca lo mejor para los demás, pero no entendía que tomara tantas precauciones a la hora de hablar de algo que supuestamente, de principio, no tendría por qué _incomodarle._

-Está bien. Verás, Haru… Sé que tú y yo no solemos hablar mucho sobre temas, uhm, ¿amorosos? –Y el de menos altura vio que el castaño apenas podía evitar un sonrojo con solo pronunciar la palabra, sí lo normal era que eso sucediese, no le extrañaba que Nagisa le dijese de vez en cuando que era como un robot, ¿qué tenía esa palabra para sonrojarse por ella? – Pero creo que ahora es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo… Como sabrás, la semana pasada quedé con Rin.

El mayor asintió, recordaba que Makoto se había disculpado por no haberle avisado de que había quedado con el tiburón, aún cuando no tenía ningún compromiso con el de orbes zafiro. Así que a fin de cuentas, Rin si tenía algo que ver en todo esto.

-Estuvimos hablando, y, en cierto punto, descubrimos que ambos habíamos estado pensando en lo mismo. Y eso es… En que Sousuke y tú parecíais ser más que amigos. –Haruka abrió los ojos sorprendidos, ¿en qué universo vivían Makoto y Rin para deducir que el de ojos turquesa y él era "algo más qué amigos"? No escuchaba algo tan descabellado desde que Nagisa dijo que iba a adoptar un pingüino y que viviría en su frigorífico, Makoto pareció leerle la mente en ese momento, porque se apresuró a aclarar lo que había dicho– ¡No es tan descabellado como piensas, Haru! Al principio yo pensé que os odiabais, y Rin compartía mi opinión, pero pequeños detalles nos hicieron cambiar de idea.

-¿Pequeños detalles?

-Sí, al principio habían pasado desapercibidos, pero en las competiciones noté que te fijabas bastante en él. –Haruka agudizó la mirada, él no miraba a Yamazaki, era él quién se interponía en su contacto visual con el agua poniéndose en medio– Después, un miembro del club de natación de Samezuka le dijo a Rin que vio como Sousuke te acorralaba contra una máquina expendedora en una de las competiciones, y finalmente, unas chicas de nuestras clase me preguntaron hace unas semanas quién era el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos turquesa que había ido a buscarte el otro día al instituto.

Haruka sintió que no tenía escapatoria, no porque tuviese algo que ocultar, si no por la inquisidora mirada de Makoto sobre él, lo sabía, el castaño había activado su función de "protector" y ahora estaba cabreado con el delfín por no haberle contado hechos tan importantes como ser acorralado o recibir una inesperada visita de quien te acorraló –dentro de lo cabreado que podía estar, el castaño era demasiado amable incluso para eso–. Y ahora que repasaba los hechos, no sabía cómo explicarle a Makoto que no estaba interesado en Yamazaki –al menos no en el modo en el que Rin y él querían– sin pasar antes por él "no me estaba acorralando con connotaciones amorosas, me estaba amenazando", porque aquello crearía un gran escándalo que, sinceramente no quería presenciar. En realidad no quería presenciar nada, solo quería comer su caballa. Sí Rin había mantenido también aquella "charla" con Yamazaki, entendía que éste se hubiese ido de Samezuka un rato.

-Creo que Rin y tú deberíais descansar un rato, Makoto.

Conversación acabada, determinó Haruka. Más el moreno no se dio por satisfecho y trató de obligar al de ojos zafiro a que le contase todo lo que había pasado cuando había tenido encuentros que él desconocía con Sousuke. _¿De qué hablasteis? ¿No te parece normal que sospeche si te va a buscar a la escuela? ¿Qué necesidad tenía de acorralarte para "charlar"? ¿No te haría daño, no? ¿Estás seguro de que no hicisteis más que hablar de Rin?_ Haruka nunca había tantas oraciones interrogativas juntas y qué, además, tuviesen como objetivo ser respondidas por su persona. Algunos lo fueron con monosílabos, otras con una simple mirada de aburrimiento que el castaño estaba acostumbrado a interpretar. Y aún así, no dejó de insistir.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. –Dictaminó finalmente el más alto, haciendo que el delfín se sorprendiese ante la ausencia de interrogación al final del mensaje.

-Sí, lo sé, Makoto. –Contestó, ganándose una de esas tranquilizadoras sonrisas del menor, Makoto nunca cambiaría, siempre buscaría ayudar a los demás y sus sonrisas lo solían conseguir.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no me cuentas lo qué pasó? –Oh no, esto aún no finalizaba.

Ya era la segunda vez que Haruka decidía que la conversación había acabado de manera incorrecta. Tan incorrecta que al final la charla se acabó alargando hasta la noche gracias a la intervención –electrónica, Haruka decidió que debería desinstalar Skype de su móvil sí quería evitar que cosas como esas sucedieran de nuevo– de Rin, quién, tal como pensaba el de orbes azules, había tenido mucho que ver en ese repentino interés tan marcado por Yamazaki y él que mágicamente había aparecido en el chico-orca.

-¡No me puedes mentir, Haruka! –Había gritado el tiburón, el delfín tenía el volumen del teléfono bajo, así que no es como si sus tímpanos hubiesen sufrido algún daño, pero sospechaba que aquellos que habitaban los cuartos colindantes al de dientes afilados podrían estar planteándose la compra de tapones para los oídos– Sousuke y tú creéis poder engañarme, pero ni siquiera lo soñéis. Ambos evitáis la pregunta porque tenéis miedo de enfrentar vuestros verdaderos sentimientos, ¿cierto?

Haruka cerró los ojos, suspirando. ¿Cuánto más tendría que aguantar esto? Rin solía ser un poco sentimental, sí, pero nunca había esperado que considerase tener tanto tiempo libre como para ponerse a crear parejas entre sus amigos. Y menos que si quiera pensase que Yamazaki y él pudiese tener algo más que una relación cordial o de respeto como mucho. La amistad parecía algo realmente lejano para ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿No me contestas? ¡Eso ya significa algo!

-Sí, significa que quiero ir a preparar la caballa de una vez. –Acató el de cabello oscuro, levantándose para ir a la cocina a pesar de las quejas del tiburón.

Para su suerte las quejas del chico acabaron por detenerse al entender que Haruka estaba realmente preparando la caballa y que aquello había pasado a ser su prioridad número uno –todo pasaba a ser prioridad uno sí se trataba de dicho pez–, y, por lo tanto, no tenía sentido seguir tratando de que le hiciese caso, pero aquello no hizo que se callara, no, por supuesto que no, aprovechó que Sousuke había ido a hacer algunos ejercicios al gimnasio de Samezuka –cuando había llegado, el alto nadador había hecho multitud de cosas en el cuarto, pero finalmente parecía haber decidido ir al gimnasio – para compartir teorías sobre los dos nadadores de cabello oscuro con Makoto, cuando el de ojos turquesa estaba presente no podía hacerlo, y con las últimas novedades no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Estuvieron hablando durante al menos una hora –hasta que Sousuke decidió que ya se había cansado de ejercitarse, volvió, y se encontró con Rin hablando con Makoto de sus teorías románticas, lo que causó que le obligará a dejarse de tonterías en ese mismo momento y le quitase el móvil–, a Haruka le dio tiempo a preparar la caballa, comérsela, lavar los platos y descansar un rato mientras ambos nadadores mantenían tesis infundadas vía Skype. Sin darse cuenta ya casi era medianoche y el de ojos zafiro le sugirió al de orbes esmeraldas que se quedase allí a dormir, éste aceptó y aunque en un principio, al ir a la habitación, trató de conseguir que Haruka le dijese algo sobre Yamazaki, decidió que de nada servía, después de todo el delfín no era muy comunicativo normalmente y con ese temas aún lo era menos. Así que se rindió al sueño aún con las teorías de Rin sobre esos dos en mente.

Al día siguiente, Makoto consideró que no debía hablar del chico de cabellos oscuros, después de todo no quería que aquello resultase molesto para Haruka. Éste se lo agradeció, un día sin escuchar el nombre de aquel individuo era tan maravilloso como un día con caballa de primera calidad. Se sentía afortunado. El día avanzó bien –dos de los profesores estaban enfermos, así que los dos chicos de tercer año disfrutaron de dos horas libres –, ni Nagisa ni Rei habían recibido los alarmantes mensajes de Rin, Gou tampoco estaba enterada de nada de eso y aquello ayudó a no tener que nombrar al fuerte nadador de Samezuka durante todo el día. Lo único malo es que ese día no habría práctica, los de segundo año estaban en época de exámenes y las actividades del club habían sido suspendidas, Haruka había insistido en que podrían practicar al menos Makoto y él, pero el castaño se lo había prohibido, además de exámenes, hacía frío –al delfín poco le importaba la temperatura del agua, pero el chico orca sabía perfectamente que para Haruka era fácil constiparse y no quería que algo como eso pasara por querer nadar en un día como ese– así que al final ambos tuvieron que volver a casa mientras lo demás miembros de segundo año permanecían en la biblioteca del instituto para estudiar. O eso creía Haruka, pero su maravilloso día –si obviaba el hecho de no poder nadar, porque entonces automáticamente pasaría a uno de los peores días de su vida– se desvaneció en el aire cuando, al salir del instituto, se encontró con que alguien le esperaba.

-Hey, Nanase.


	3. -Lie-

**N.A:** Vuelvo a actualizar mi querido SouHaru. -corazón, corazón (?- Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que se han tomado su tiempo para ponerme un comentario y animarme a seguir, sois lo más. ;; Espero que este cap os guste, trataré de actualizar con más regularidad.

**Pairing:** SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?)_

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y __Ohji Kouji__._

* * *

Sousuke había decidido que tenía que hablar con Haruka urgentemente.

Había tomado esa decisión el día anterior, después de que, tras volver del gimnasio —al que había ido con intención de quitarse las tonterías relacionadas con Nanase de la cabeza— se encontrara con Rin fantaseando con el castaño de Iwatobi sobre que él había ido al gimnasio para fortalecerse y así impresionar al delfín con su musculatura. Y por eso ya no pasaba. Le había arrebatado el móvil al pelirrojo y se había planteado seriamente contactar a la madre de Rin para decirle que le restringiese el uso de dicho dispositivo a su hijo. Estaba en eso, en buscar el número de la señora Matsuoka en la agenda del móvil de su compañero, cuando se encontró con algo en el móvil del de ojos ardientes que nunca deseó ver.

_"Sousuke y Haruka; destinos entrelazados." _Ni siquiera sabía cómo había acabado en la carpeta de documentos del móvil, pero allí estaba, viendo eso. Las especificaciones del archivo aseguraban que había 320 páginas de esa maravillosa historia que por lo visto Rin se había dedicado a escribir. 320 páginas en las que, a juzgar por el título, su mejor amigo se había dedicado a crear un universo paralelo en el que Nanase y él tenían una relación o algo así. Eso ya era demasiado, superaba por mucho cualquier estupidez que hubiese hecho Rin en el pasado o que se dispusiese a hacer en el futuro.

–Rin, ¿me puedes decir qué es esto? —Había acabado por decir el más alto, mirándolo con una sonrisa que solo pronosticaba una verdadera tormenta, mientras señalaba con el dedo la pantalla del teléfono.

El color de piel del pelirrojo había descendido drásticamente cuando había descubierto que era lo que el dedo de Sousuke estaba señalando. ¿Qué tan malo había sido en su vida anterior siendo castigado de tal manera? Sousuke podría haber encontrado cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa menos, pero no, allí estaba, señalando lo que Rin más quería ocultar.

–¡Joder, Sousuke! ¡Deja de violar mi intimidad! ¡Yo no cuestiono lo que tú haces o dejas de hacer!

Y así había comenzado una discusión que había conseguido que el más alto decidiese que era más que urgente hablar con Nanase. La situación se les acabaría escapando de las manos si dejaban que Rin continuase escribiendo historias ficticias en las que ambos nadadores se amaban.

Así es como había acabado allí, es las puertas del instituto Iwatobi, esperando al chico de ojos azules. Sabía que por estar en época de exámenes ambas academia, las actividades de cualquier club habían sido suspendidas; por lo que había decidido acudir al delfín en cuanto terminasen las clases. No le emocionaba la idea, la verdad, pero menos le emocionaba el saber lo que hacía Rin cuando debería estar estudiando literatura. El solo imaginarse lo que podía estar ahí escrito le ponía los pelos de punta. No quería hacerlo, pero irremediablemente su mente divaga sin control, tanteando lo que allí podría estar redactado. Temía estar volviéndose loco, quizás el pelirrojo se había aliado con la amable cocinera del comedor de Samezuka para meterle alguna tipo de extraña droga ilegal y alucinógena en la leche y ahora sufría sus efectos. No le extrañaría viniendo del tiburón, sinceramente, que parecía dispuesto a todo para llevar a cabo sus nada sanas e irreales fantasías de amor homosexual entre sus amigos.

Por eso se alegró cuando distinguió la cabellera oscura dirigiéndose hacia la entrada, donde él se encontraba. Estaba seguro de que charlando con Nanase —más bien hablando él solo, dudaba de que el chico delfín fuese a aportar mucho a la conversación— alejaría esos mundanos pensamientos que Rin había instalado sin consentimiento en su privilegiada mente. Porque sin duda aquellas inquietudes nunca habrían surgido de motu propio en su cerebro, acostumbrado a clasificar la más selecta información y no desvaríos propios de un adolescente hormonado como era su compañero de cuarto, y, al parecer, escritor oculto, Rin Matsuoka. Pero al parecer el chico de ojos marinos no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a disipar aquellos pensamientos, pues había cruzado la puerta de entrada al centro ignorándole olímpicamente —porque si ignorar fuera un deporte olímpico Nanase tendría su casa llena de medallas de oro. Aunque quizás el hecho de que el chico de ojos turquesa se hubiese colocado en la pared al lado de la puerta —que no permitía ser visto, pero aportaba un aire de misterio muy elegante, según el alto nadador— había tenido algo que ver en el rechazo que había sufrido. Pero Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a seguir sufriendo las consecuencias de aquel hallazgo en el móvil del pelirrojo, o al menos a sufrirlas solo, porque estaba seguro que incluso el anti-emociones de Nanase se vería afectado por tal descubrimiento. Por eso hizo su movimiento.

–Hey, Nanase. —Reclamó, buscando que el chico de ojos azules advirtiera de una vez su presencia.

Y lo consiguió, el delfín se giró ante el llamado, y aunque Sousuke no se había esperado una expresión de alegría —no solo por la inexpresividad del chico, eso también, claro, pero más por la poca o nula relación que tenían— tampoco se esperaba encontrar esa especie de intento fallido de decepción. Entendía que Nanase no le tenía en ningún altar —era recíproco—y que su presencia no le alegraba el día, tampoco, pero de ahí a mostrarse tan molesto con su visita había un trecho. Largo.

–Oh, qué sorpresa verte por aquí, Sousuke.

Aquella respuesta no había provenido del chico de ojos azules, no. Sousuke habría apostado cualquier cosa a ello. Ese toque de alegría contenida en cada palabra, era imposible para Nanase y su voz monotemática. Y menos llamarle por su nombre. Tendrían que haber bajado todos los apóstoles del cielo, alinearse 457 planetas, reaparecer los dinosaurios y que los extraterrestres enviaran un videojuego a la Tierra para que su relación contase con la suficiente confianza como para pasar de susurrar el apellido del otro con cierto recelo a canturrear alegremente el nombre de pila mutuamente. Y sus ojos viajaron inevitablemente al que le había llamado tan familiarmente.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda. _

Makoto le miraba con esa sonrisa suya inalterable que le alteraba los nervios al más alto. Había llegado a pillarle tirria a la curva que formaban la boca del nadador de ojos esmeralda, es que esa risita siempre estaba ahí, como pegada con algo permanente en su rostro. No se la quitaba por nada del mundo, se preguntaba sinceramente si cuando nació ya tenía ese gesto pre-instalado. No sabía que era más exasperante, si la inalterable expresión de Nanase o la permanente sonrisa del otro. Uno nunca mostraba emociones y el otro parecía haber venido al mundo solo con una. Estaban hechos uno para el otro, desde luego.

Pero ese no era el problema —al menos no en ese momento—, la cosa era mucho más grave. Sousuke estaba tan acostumbrado a ver a Nanase con Tachibana que su mente automáticamente había ignorado la presencia del de ojos esmeralda por considerarla evidente. De la misma manera en la que tu cerebro ve la nariz pero la ignora, el cerebro del de ojos turquesa veía a Makoto pero le ignoraba por considerarle ya como un complemento del delfín. Estaba seguro de que esa innovadora función tenía algún cometido positivo —porque su cerebro nunca llevaría a cabo nada inútil— pero desde luego este no era el momento ni la situación más adecuada para ignorar al chico de ojos esmeralda. Y daría igual si quien estuviese al lado del chico de ojos marinos fuese alguien aleatorio del centro, pero se trataba ni más ni menos del camarada de Rin; graduado en generación de historias ficticias de temática homosexual seguramente explícita sobre tus compañeros. Ahora la había jodido bien. Y eso se encargaba de recordárselo Nanase con esa mirada de "eres-retrasado-o-no-comes-caballa".

Está bien, lo admitía, ir allí y saludar a Haruka sin siquiera asegurarse de si había alguien cerca —o al menos siquiera mirar si no estaba el compinche de Rin— no había sido su mejor idea en los últimos diez años, ni en los últimos cinco, probablemente había sido la peor en toda su vida —después de nadar con el hombre destrozado, esa se llevaba el primer premio a la estupidez.

–Hey, hola, Tachibana. —Se atrevió a contestar, al menos podía fingir que Nanase no era la única razón por la que estaba allí y que solo lo había saludado por su exquisita educación— La verdad es que un compañero del club me pidió que le acompañase porque había quedado con una chica y no sabía el camino y-

–Oh, ya veo. —Contestó de nuevo Tachibana, y aunque la sonrisa seguía en su sitio, podía atisbar en los ojos esmeraldas una cierta sospecha—¿Y qué compañero es ese, si se puede saber?

La madre de Sousuke le había dicho de pequeño que nunca debía mentir, porque cuando lo hacía sus orejas se tornaban rojas y era demasiado sencillo descubrirlo, por lo que nunca podría engañar a nadie. Eso explicaba sus inevitables derrotas en los juegos de cartas en los que había que marcarse faroles con el fin de alzarse con la victoria. Pero de verdad que el alto nadador esperaba que ese vergonzoso defecto de la infancia se hubiese anulado con la llegada de la pubertad, pero la insistente mirada esmeralda que tenía encima no ayudaba para nada en su intento por detener ese embarazoso enrojecimiento.

–Oh, Takuya. Pero no se lo digáis, hay alguna chica de Samezuka con la que también sale y causaríamos un conflicto.

El nadador de ojos turquesa agradeció entonces que Rin se molestase en contarle el argumento de todas y cada uno de las historias románticas que veía o leía, esta vez la trama de una le había salvado el cuello. Aunque no sabía si podría seguir tirando de clichés de pareja si el castaño continuaba interrogándole.

–Es cierto, Makoto. Creo que vi a un chico de Samezuka en el pasillo cuando fui a hablar con la profesora.

Que de repente Nanase hablase era de por si sorprendente, pero que lo hiciese para "ayudarle" era algo digno de mención y una de esas historias que Sousuke podría contarles a sus nietos cuando fuese viejo, recibir ayuda del delfín era algo mucho más increíble que cualquier batalla internacional en la que pudiese luchar en el futuro. Aunque la idea de deberle algo al nadador más bajo por su amparo no le resultaba demasiado atractiva, todo sea dicho.

–¿Y por qué no me avisaste, Haru? Me gustaría haber podido saludarle. —Por lo visto, el nadador de ojos turquesa había pasado a segundo plano en la conversación, mejor para él, por supuesto.

–Tendría que haber retrocedido para avisarte, y teniendo en cuenta que iba a hablar con la profesora Amakata para poder ir a la piscina, era más que probable que me detuvieras.

–¡Claro que te detendría, Haru! Hace mucho frío y fácilmente podrías enfermarte. Deberías preocuparte un poco más por tu salud… —A Sousuke no le habría importado en demasía que ellos siguiesen hablando de sus cosas mientras eso consiguiese calmar los instintos de inspector de Tachibana, pero parecía que el mundo hoy no estaba de su parte, pues en algún punto de la conversación en la que el castaño le recriminaba al moreno su falta de variedad a la hora de comer, los ojos esmeralda se toparon con los turquesa y recordaron su presencia— Oh, lo siento, Sousuke, estamos siendo demasiado escandalosos… Bueno, vámonos, Haru.

El más alto casi sintió que le daba una taquicardia en ese momento. ¿Había pasado toda esa vergüenza para que ahora la caballa inexpresiva y Don Sonrisas se largaran así sin más? Sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo, sentía que todo su esfuerzo había sido en vano, y que además ahora tendría que hablar con Takuya para que le cubriese las espaldas porque de lo contrario su pelirrojo compañero de cuarto no le dejaría en paz durante, al menos, los siguientes tres meses.

–Ah, Makoto, acabo de recordar que he olvidado mi cuaderno de literatura en clase, tengo que ir a buscarlo.

Algo raro estaba pasando. Nanase hablaba y no solo eso, parecía estar ayudándole para así poder hablar sobre lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ya se habían alineado los 457 planetas o quizás la droga que Rin le había metido en la comida le estaba afectando demasiado?

–Te esperaré aquí entonces.

–No hace falta, ayer no volviste a casa y estoy seguro de que Ran y Ren me odiarán si tardas hoy en volver.

La duda en los ojos esmeraldas no tardó en aparecer, para después dar paso a la sospecha. Parecía estar sopesando seriamente lo que le decía Haruka, no estaba acostumbrado a volver a casa separados, y, además, el de ojos zafiro no solía dejarse cosas en clase —porque aunque parecía despistado, al delfín le gustaba tener sus apuntes ordenados— algo allí no cuadraba. Y también estaba el hecho de la presencia de Yamazaki. Demasiadas incógnitas en una sola ecuación. El castaño desistió.

–Está bien, Haru, nos vemos mañana.

Solo cuando el de cabello oscuro dejo de ver a Makoto en la distancia, se permitió suspirar aliviado. Había llegado a pensar que debido a esa imperiosa necesidad del castaño de permanecer pegado como una lapa al delfín, sería imposible mantener una conversación a solas con el de ojos océano. A veces se preguntaba como haría Nanase para ir al baño, si tendría al chico orca esperando en la puerta cual guardaespaldas o si incluso se metía en el cubículo con él. La verdad, esperaba no llegar a conocer la respuesta nunca. Estaba tan concentrado tratando de quitarse la horrible imagen mental que su cerebro había creado sobre una posible situación en la que el delfín tuviese que ir al baño que no se dio cuenta cuando éste pasó a su lado, sin siquiera prestarle atención. Solo cuando escuchó los pasos alejándose se dio cuenta de que Nanase se dirigía al instituto —quizás él no había buscado apoyarle y en realidad sí se había olvidado el cuaderno, y puede que incluso hubiese visto a algún chico de Samezuka, en realidad muchos solían quedar con chicas de Iwatobi e iban al centro a buscarlas.

–¡Hey, Nanase! —Su tono de voz sonó un poco más alto de lo que había buscado, y no pudo evitar mirar hacia los lados, asegurándose de que el castaño con complejo de madre no estaba espiando entre los arbustos y había asomado la cabeza al oír que alguien llamaba a su cría— Tengo que hablar contigo, ¿no te habrás creído la tontería que he contado antes, no?

Haruka no pudo evitar rodar los ojos —aunque su expresión de perpetua neutralidad no varió en el proceso— ante el exceso de ego que Sousuke expulsaba por cada uno de sus poros. Era evidente que no le había creído, y aún así el chico parecía tener el ego lo suficientemente alto como para considerarse un gran actor.

–Yamazaki, ¿sabes qué tus orejas se ponen rojas cuando mientes? —Respondió con naturalidad el de ojos océano, viendo como la vergüenza se apoderaba del más alto— Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

El de ojos turquesa no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente —no solo sus orejas, estaba seguro de que hasta sus cejas lucían rojas en ese momento— al verse descubierto de una forma tan evidente. No era bueno de por si saber que esa inútil costumbre suya no había sido eliminada con la llegada de la pubertad, pero peor era saber que Nanase contaba ahora con un dato tan embarazoso sobre su persona; algo así podía ser usado en su contra en cualquier momento y no dudaba de que el chico delfín encontrase el instante más adecuado para hacerle pasar la vergüenza de su vida como venganza por el pasado evento de la máquina expendedora —porque aunque se había disculpado y quedado en supuestos buenos términos con el más bajo, Sousuke seguía pensando que detrás de esa fachada de estoicismo, Nanase planeaba algo a escala mundial atacando a su persona.

–Puedes decir eso, pero te recuerdo que si ahora no tienes a Sonrisillas pegado cual chicle derretido detrás es gracias a mí. —Refutó, nunca dejaría que el moreno le dejase en vergüenza. Jamás.

–Intuyo que ese es el sobrenombre que le has impuesto a Makoto. —Contestó de nuevo Haruka, esta vez girándose completamente para encarar al más alto— Y obviando eso, deberías saber que él tampoco se ha creído lo que has dicho. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ni un niño de 3 años se habría creído tu historia.

Dicho por cualquiera otra persona, aquellas palabras parecerían parte de una regañina. Pero cuando era la voz monótona del delfín la que las pronunciaba, simplemente eran un reflejo de la realidad objetiva. Y aquello enfurecía a Sousuke más que nada. Era como una máquina que te recordaba tus errores periódicamente, porque el más alto estaba seguro de que lo único que había hecho Haruka era recordarle sus fallos, contestarle monosílabos carentes de significado o saludarle con frases estándar que en realidad no tenían la mínima intención comunicativa. Nunca el chico de ojos marinos le había dicho algo bueno sobre su persona. Aunque no es como si le importara, la verdad. Se valoraba lo suficiente a sí mismo como para poder vivir sin una opinión positiva por parte del delfín —o eso creía.

–Oh, lo siento. Tú en cambio hiciste una actuación estupenda. —Siseó con sarcasmo; aunque en realidad el más bajo si podría tener futuro como actor, ya que su expresión no variaba nunca, ni cuando mentía. Pero eso daba igual, lo importante era que le importaba una mierda la opinión de Haruka… ¿Le importaba una mierda, verdad?

–Sé que mis dotes dramáticas no son las mejores, tan solo trataba de evitar que siguieses haciendo el ridículo. —Otro golpe bajo a la autoestima de Sousuke— Empezabas a dar vergüenza ajena.

El más alto se arrepintió de no haber tenido el móvil en la mano para grabar lo que acababa de decir Haruka. Sabía que el chico no lo decía con mala intención —o al menos trataba de creer que era así— pero era evidente que precisamente no le estaba echando flores, no. Le habría gustado poder restregarle aquella conversación a Rin por la cara, para que entendiese de una vez que entre ellos no podía haber nada romántico si ni siquiera había una previa amistad y la conversación más larga que habían mantenido hasta el momento era esa, en la que el chico de ojos océano no escatimaba en palabras para recordarle cuan denigrante había sido su actuación anterior.

–Vale, ya lo has dejado claro, caballa. —Contestó de mala gana, sin poder ocultar su irritación, ante ello Haruka solo le miró sin comprender a que venía ese malestar–—Pero si he pasado todo ese ridículo ha sido porque necesitaba hablar contigo, cosa que deberías saber si mi actuación ha sido _tan mala. _

–Sé que habías venido a hablar conmigo, y también sé que seguramente sea por lo que Rin y Makoto hacen últimamente. La única razón por la que vine hacía aquí era porque quería que al menos nuestra mentira tuviese un mínimo de coherencia si yo realmente entraba a la academia y tu permanecías unos minutos más ahí fuera. —Soltó con naturalidad, ante la perpleja mirada del más alto— Makoto no es del tipo de persona que espían, pero… —Sousuke rodó los ojos ante eso último, estaba seguro de que el castaño era el tipo de persona que se disfrazaría con periódico en la cara para perseguir a Nanase si éste le dijese que saldría con otra persona— Con la influencia de Rin, no sé hasta dónde llegaría. Aunque evidentemente no ha servido de nada porque en cuanto he dado cinco pasos has gritado como si estuviésemos a eones de distancia y cualquier persona en un radio de diez kilómetros ha podido escucharte.

Sousuke estaba seguro de que aquella era la conversación más larga que tenía con Haruka desde que se habían conocido. De cuando eran pequeños, el más alto solo podía recordar pequeñas discusiones con el delfín en las que Rin era el centro de atención —para variar— que paraban cuando —para variar otra vez— aparecía don Sonrisas a intervenir defendiendo a su cría. Para cuando se encontraron de nuevo, ya habían crecido y madurado —o eso creía Sousuke— pero su única comunicación había sido contra una máquina expendedora y después alguna que otra frase suelta. Por lo que, de algún modo estaba orgulloso de haber conseguido hablar con Haruka de manera más o menos cordial sin empotrarlo contra ningún mobiliario público para que le hiciese caso, aunque no estaba tan orgulloso del contenido de la conversación, seamos sinceros. La sinceridad es buena, se dice, pero en exceso dan ganas de partirle la cara con mucha sinceridad al que se pasa de listo diciendo las cosas con tanta franqueza. De hecho ahora mismo él se encontraba en esa hermosa fase en la que debía contar hasta 132638 para intentar calmar sus instintos asesinos contra el delfín, porque como bien había dicho éste, mamá orca podía estar escondida detrás de alguna farola y supuso que saltaría cual bestia si veía a alguien atacar a su niño.

Suspiró fuertemente, tanto que Haruka pensó que Sousuke era similar al lobo del cuento de "Los Tres Cerditos", capaz de derribar casas con sus soplidos. Supuso que aunque sus soplidos no fueran suficientes, el más alto podría derribar dicha construcciones a la fuerza, porque músculos no le faltaban. No fue consciente de lo que había pensado hasta que el de ojos turquesa le ofreció con un intento de sonrisa —que aunque no se rió, a Haruka le pareció bastante gracioso— que se fueran "de una puta vez a tomar algo a un jodido sitio donde se callara y dejara de tocarle los cojones con lo que había hecho mal en el día, que ya le llegaba con Rin como para tener que aguantar las lecciones morales de una caballa inexpresiva y su madre adoptiva con complejo de orca sonriente que seguramente estuviese en un puto arbusto espiando porque no sabía despegarse de su puto niño que por cierto es más jodidamente mayor que él". Al menos con aquello, la próxima vez que Makoto le preguntase que pensaba de Sousuke, le podría decir que le parecía una persona con un carácter bastante fuerte —y muy malhablado—, aunque nunca le diría —no porque se lo quisiese ocultar, sino para evitarle una taquicardia— que inconscientemente se había descubierto pensando que en realidad el cuerpo de Sousuke era similar al de una escultura griega que había visto en un documental el día anterior.

Sería un pequeño secreto. Nanase jamás confesaría aquello, como tampoco Yamazaki confesaría que, a pesar del cabreo que tenía encima gracias al chico de ojos océano y su admirable capacidad para sacarle de sus casillas, se había sentido —de alguna forma—feliz cuando Haruka había considerado la invención de Sousuke como una mentira de _ambos_.


	4. -Coffee-

**N.A:** _Creo que cada vez que digo que voy a actualizar con más regularidad tardo aún más en hacerlo, magia. (?) xD Pero al menos actualizo, eso es algo. Es que últimamente veo mucho SouMako y poco SouHaru y eso nonononnonononopuedeser. :0 Dejando eso a parte, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo y me lo hagáis saber con vuestros reviews/favs/follows que me ayudan a seguir con esta historia. *corason corason* Al final del cap os dejaré una pequeña encuesta. (? -se me va la olla- _

**Pairing:**_ SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?)_

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y __Ohji Kouji._

* * *

**_-Coffee-_**

* * *

Sousuke se mostró gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que Haruka había sido capaz de guiarle a una cafetería normal donde la gente normal —no adicta a la caballa o con algún otro TOC extraño—, tomaba algo con otra gente normal hablando de cosas normales. Aunque sabía que ellos no iban a hablar de cosas normales, pero eso era secundario, por supuesto.

Por lo menos parecía que el chico de ojos océano tenía aprendidas las nociones básicas de la vida en sociedad; incluyendo el apartado de "_¿Qué hacer cuando surge un inesperado _—_e indeseado_—_ evento social? Te mostramos los lugares a los que puedes llevar a la(s) persona(s) para no parecer tan asocial y repelente."_

De alguna manera, el de ojos turquesa siempre había tenido en su mente la imagen del chico delfín como la de alguien asocial que se pasaba el día en casa viendo una y otra vez documentales grabados sobre la —nada— apasionante vida de la caballa. Calculaba que el chico saldría como mucho cuando Makoto se lo pedía, Rin hacía un escándalo, la lapa amarilla que tenían en el equipo insistía —creía que esa cosa se llamaba Nagisa, ¿o era Nagasa? No estaba seguro—, o simplemente cuando se quedaba sin comida y corría serio riesgo de morir de inanición. Esas eran las posibles variantes que su cerebro manejaba para que Haruka Nanase saliese de casa. Pero se había equivocado.

En realidad, _siempre_ se equivocaba en lo referente al más bajo.

—Yamazaki, ¿te supone algún inconveniente entrar? —La ya conocida voz de Nanase le sacó de su trance mental, dándose cuenta de que había estado parado delante de la puerta mirando a ningún punto fijo, ¡qué ridículo!

—No, Nanase. Sólo estaba pensando. —Dijo, aguantándose las ganas de irse de ese local porque estaba seguro de que más de uno se le había quedado viendo durante su viaje espiritual delante de la puerta. Quizás alguno pensaba que era el primo retrasado de Nanase. ¡¿Qué magia negra había usado ese chico con un trastorno por las caballas para hacerle parecer el raro a él?!

—Vamos entonces, hay una mesa libre al fondo, vayamos a esa si te parece bien.

Durante el trayecto a la mesa, Sousuke se mantuvo callado. Notaba las miradas sobre él y no tenía claro si sería por el espectáculo de la puerta o simplemente porque llamaba la atención. También era probable que se tratara de compañeros de instituto de Nanase –porque el local estaba bastante cerca de la academia– que observaban incrédulos como el nadador de estilo libre estaba tomando algo con alguien sin la presencia de Tachibana. Sí, tenía sentido.

—Buenos días, ¿qué van a tomar? —Una camarera apareció casi en el momento en el que tomaron asiento, el de ojos turquesa no sabía si apreciar la buena y rapidísima atención o temerla.

Solo en ese entonces no pudo disimular una sonrisa que apareció entre sus labios —y que, para mala suerte de la asistenta, nada tenía que ver con su presencia—, Sousuke estaba seguro de que en ese instante el chico delfín le brindaría un buen material contra sí mismo que podría usar para contrarrestar el lamentable hecho de que Haruka ahora sabía cuando mentía o no lo hacía. Porque a pesar de sus diecisiete años, el de ojos turquesa estaba seguro de que Nanase seguía siendo de esos que se pedían un Cola-Cao o Nesquik en las cafeterías y dormía con un peluche de delfín a su lado. ¡Sí, seguro! Y con aquello podría avergonzarlo sin cesar durante un buen tiempo.

—Para mí un café. —A Sousuke casi se le cae el menú de las manos. ¿Nanase había pedido un café? Su magnífico plan se había ido a la borda solo con cuatro malditas palabras. _De verdad, siempre se equivocaba con Haruka._

—Para mí lo mismo, gracias. —Aclaró, sobreponiéndose rápidamente y sonriéndole a la camarera, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, para después retirarse con la promesa de traer sus pedidos lo más rápido posible. —

Haruka entornó los ojos levemente, quizás buscando una respuesta en el más alto a ese comportamiento —al que no estaba nada acostumbrado— tan afectuoso con la camarera. Pero Sousuke no entendía una mierda en lo que a Nanase se refería y pensó más bien que quizás el otro entornaba los ojos por que la luz que entraba por la ventana le resultaba molesta —porque él no era mamá orca como para ponerse a analizar los desvaríos del delfín—. Así pues, entre la incomprensión de uno en cuanto a los gestos del otro y la insistencia de éste en hacerse entender sin palabras, ambos se vieron sumidos en un silencio que en realidad no era poco usual cuando se trataba de ellos dos. Porque si la afonía era común cuando se trataba de Haruka, más lo era aún cuando se trataba de Haruka _y _Sousuke.

—Aquí tengo su pedido. —Fue la voz de la joven barista la que sacó a ambos de su encierro insonoro, a la que después le siguió el sonido de la cubertería siendo depositada en frente de cada uno con su respectivo café—. Espero que sea de su agrado.

La camarera no se olvidó de guiñarle un ojo descaradamente a Sousuke antes de irse, gesto que el más alto agradeció con una sonrisa. Haruka omitió cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer al respecto —que no eran pocos— porque sabía que si lo hacía el de ojos turquesa se lo tomaría como un ataque a su persona —aunque no lo fuese— y quién sabe si montaría un espectáculo en el local, y, bueno, era un sitio agradable al que Nanase solía ir con sus amigos y le gustaría poder seguir haciéndolo sin que le señalasen. Pero eso no evitó que engruñase el ceño cuando descubrió que la chica en cuestión se había molestado en dejarle el teléfono debajo del café de Sousuke, que ahora lo examinaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro —típica de machito que se cree mucho, desde el punto de vista del de ojos océano— mientras jugaba con él en la mano, como luciendo su logro. Si Makoto estuviese allí, Haruka estaba seguro de que le habría dado una lección sobre moralidad y respeto a la mujer al de ojos turquesa.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Nanase? ¿Tanto te molesta la luz? —Soltó Sousuke, que había encontrado en la luz la única explicación plausible al increíble e ilógico cambio de expresión en el rostro del más bajo.

Haruka suspiró ante la increíble incapacidad comprensora de Yamazaki. Sabía desde un principio que estar con el nadador de Samezuka no iba a ser en ningún momento como estar con Makoto, entendía que tendría que verbalizar lo que sentía mucho más que cuando estaba en compañía del castaño porque, al contrario que el de ojos esmeralda, Sousuke no tenía ni idea de su persona. Eso lo entendía, lo captaba, lo comprendía. Sabía que si el más alto le preguntaba algo, tendría que contestar con palabras y no con gestos que el chico no sería capaz de interpretar. Pero había pensado –erróneamente, por lo que parece– que cualquier persona en este mundo deducía que cuando alguien tuerce el gesto después de una acción es porque espera que se explique lo que ha pasado, pues no lo ha entendido; no porque la inexistente luz en un local que cuenta con cortinas en tus ventanas te esté dañando los ojos.

—No es eso. —Respondió Haruka, podría haber dicho todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, pero habría sido un duro golpe al orgullo de machito de Sousuke, _y de verdad le gustaría poder volver al local sin ser señalado_.

—¿Entonces qué te pasa? Llevas un rato poniendo caras raras. —Para Sousuke, cualquier tipo de expresión en el rostro de Nanase era como una cara rara. Y ya está.

Haruka suspiró. Una, dos, tres veces. E incluso se tomó un poco de tiempo para tratar de saborear su café, que dejó de lado por estar demasiado caliente. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de Yamazaki, que parecía seguir esperando una respuesta a la cuestión que había planteado. El nadador de estilo libre decidió que con Sousuke no servían indirectas, gestos o metáforas. Había que ser literal. Sentía lástima por el más alto y su ineptitud para comprender los pequeños mensajes ocultos del mundo exterior; pero aquello no era su problema, después de todo.

—Solo me preguntaba por qué esa chica te ha entregado su número de teléfono con tanta facilidad. —Terminó por confesar, decirlo directamente era la única forma que Haruka había encontrado para asegurarse de que el otro chico le entendía, porque parecía que le costaba.

—Ah, eso. —Respondió el más alto, mientras una sonrisa arrogante se instalaba en su rostro y el chico delfín meditaba que quedarse callado habría sido más beneficioso—. Bueno, es evidente que ella se quedó embelesada por mi atractivo y quiso seguir manteniendo contacto conmigo.

_Uff_, Haruka estuvo a punto de ofrecerle asiento al _ego_ de Sousuke.

—Esa ya lo sé —Insistió Haruka, no necesitaba que le relataran lo obvio—, solo me pregunto porque te ofreció su número tan fácilmente sin siquiera conocerte. Si hubiera sido Rin es probable que esa chica comenzase a recibir mensajes extraños a las dos de la mañana sobre secuestros, mangas de amor o conspiraciones mundiales; y seguro que no le harían gracia. Me parece un exceso de confianza darle tu contacto a alguien que apenas conoces.

Pero el nadador de Samezuka había dejado de escucharle. Se había quedado atascado en el momento en el que Nanase había pronunciado "eso ya lo sé". Porque él había dicho que ya lo sabía después de que Sousuke hubiese dicho que la chica le había entregado el número por quedarse pasmada ante su belleza. ¿Qué sabía Nanase? ¿Qué la chica se lo había dado por eso? ¿Eso implicaba que Haruka sabía —y aceptaba— que Yamazaki era atractivo? No es como si el moreno le hubiese dicho "Ya sé que ella se quedó maravillada ante tu estupendo porte y tu majestuoso rostro y por ello quiso mantener contacto contigo, yo también lo haría" pero había sido algo del estilo, ¿no? Y no es que él necesitase de la opinión del nadador de estilo libre — ¡eso jamás! —, se sabía atractivo y no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordase, pero que Nanase lo admitiera era… Interesante.

Por su parte, Haruka solo observaba callado la expresión de satisfacción que presentaba el rostro de Yamazaki, y que, seguramente, no tenía nada que ver con lo que él había argumentado hace un momento. No se imaginaba que podía estar pensando el nadador de Samezuka para mirar a la nada con una cara tan… perturbadora, sí, esa era palabra. Nanase empezaba a sentirse cohibido.

—Yamazaki. —Llamó, esperando que con aquello el semblante del más alto se tornase un poco más… normal.

—¿Qué? —Contestó Yamazaki, casi en un acto reflejo, porque después miró hacia los lados, con un ligero deje de confusión, como si hace un segundo no estuviese en ese lugar—. Ah, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, Nanase.

—Sí pretendes engañarme fingiendo que te has enterado de lo que he dicho lo estás haciendo bastante mal. —Expuso el de ojos océano, que ya sabía que el más alto no había estado atento a su discurso, pero el hecho de que le diese la razón de esa forma solo se lo había confirmado.

Sousuke suspiró sabiéndose descubierto, estaba claro que nunca podría engañar a Nanase.

—Vale, no te estaba escuchando. —Admitió derrotado, esperando que al menos al chico no se le ocurriera preguntar en que estaba pensando, y aunque el delfín no varió su expresión un ápice él juraría que un brillo de satisfacción había iluminado un segundo sus orbes zafiro—. Pero ahora aprovechemos para hablar del tema que realmente nos ha traído aquí.

—Adelante.

—Verás… No es cómodo para mí decir esto. —Comenzó el nadador de Samezuka, refugiándose en el borroso reflejo que el café producía de su persona—. Supongo que para ti tampoco lo será, pero… La verdad es que Rin, bueno, él… —Con el líquido en la mano, el de ojos turquesa tomó un trago dándose ánimos a sí mismo para continuar—.Haescritounahistoriasobrenosotrosenlaquesomosparejaydetemáticahomosexualprobablementeexplícitanolosénolaheleídonormalquiénquerríaleeresoporquiénmetomasaquíelraroerestúnoyo.

Silencio. El más puro y hermoso silencio rodeó a los nadadores de ambas escuelas. Yamazaki esperaba cualquier tipo de reacción en el nadador más bajo. Cualquier cosa le valdría. Asco, horror, desagrado… Hasta se conformaría con que alzara una ceja. Pero nada sucedía. Haruka permanecía con la taza en la mano fusilándole con la mirada —desde el punto de vista del de Samezuka—. Aquello estaba estresándole un poco. ¿Ni siquiera en una situación tan comprometida la caballa expresaría lago? ¿Él había sufrido aquello en soledad para que ahora al más bajo le importase una mierda, para que le resbalase como si no fuese con él? Calma, Sousuke, seguramente lo está asimilando. Calma, cuenta hasta 10.

1… ¿Ves? Se está moviendo.

2… Ah, parece que va a decir algo.

3… Ah, no, mira, va a echarle otro azucarillo al café.

4… Bueno, es normal que necesite beber algo después de esto.

5… Venga, ahora va a dejar el café.

6… ¡Lo ha dejado en la mesa!

7… Eso es que no quiere beber más.

8… Ahora dirá algo.

9… ¡Segurísimo que lo hace!

10… ¡Ya viene! Cálmate, ¡cálmate por Dios!

—Vale, ¿podrías rep—?

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Te acabo de decir que Rin fantasea y escribe historias en las que tenemos una puta relación homosexual probablemente explícita y tú te quedas ahí diciendo "vale" con cara de póquer como si no fuese jodidamente grave, caballa retrasada sin capacidad expresiva! —Gritó el más alto, sin esperar siquiera a que el de ojos océano terminase.

Muy bien, Sousuke. Te has lucido. Gran control de tu temperamento. Increíble capacidad comprensora. Tremenda paciencia que tienes, chico. Has madurado un montón desde que eras pequeño, eh. Se nota la diferencia.

Con pensamientos como eses rondándole por la cabeza, el más alto era plenamente consciente de que ahora su rostro era probablemente más similar aún farolillo rojo iluminado durante los festivales de Iwatobi que a una faz humana. No le había llegado con hacer el ridículo —y parecer retrasado— en la puerta del local hace unos minutos que había decidido lucirse de nuevo gritando incoherencias a todo volumen para asegurarse de que a nadie le quedase una sola duda sobre si era subnormal o no. Porque parecía que lo era. ¡Y eso no era lo peor! Lo más nefasto del asunto es que todo aquello había pasado delante de su rival, su némesis, su enemigo jurado… Nanase había presenciado en directo la parte más patética y estúpida de su ser. ¡Y no es porque le importase la opinión del nadador de Iwatobi sobre su persona—no le importaba, ¿verdad?—! Lo que le preocupaba del tema es que hasta ahora no había parado de darle más y más material al de ojos océano para que se riese de él, o en el peor de los casos, lo utilizase en el futuro para hacer de su vida un infierno. Ya lo veía venir, dentro de 20 años, en su boda, Haruka entraría en la iglesia gritando todo lo que había pasado en este horrible día y sería su fin. Su novia le dejaría plantado, alegando que no puede estar con alguien que sufre viajes espirituales en las puertas de los establecimientos; su jefe le despediría, fundamentándose en que alguien incapaz de transmitir más de dos palabras sin ponerse a gritar como un cerdo en la matanza no tiene cabida en su empresa; y, finalmente, sus padres le desheredarían, incapaces de aceptar a un hijo que tan nulo en todos los aspectos. Acabaría perdiendo su casa, y probablemente viviría debajo de un puente.

Bueno, quizás estaba exagerando un poco. Era poco probable que Nanase fuese a gritar.

—Parece que acerté al elegir esta mesa. —Dijo el nadador de Iwatobi, sorprendiendo al de Samezuka, que se había mantenido cavilando acerca de lo lamentable de su destino— Está bastante al fondo y no hay más a su alrededor, así que incluso si elevas un poco el tono de tu voz es poco probable que te escuchen los demás, o al menos que entiendan lo que dices. A veces venimos aquí después del club, así que éste sitio es un buen lugar; Nagisa es muy ruidoso y a Rei eso le moleste, así que se lo echa en cara y normalmente acaban discutiendo. Así al menos no molestan al resto de clientes.

Sousuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la reacción de Nanase. Para ser sinceros, después de la que había montado, se había esperado que el de ojos océano le saltase con una de sus conocidos "comentarios objetivos" —realmente ofensivos— tipo "parece que no te cansas de dar vergüenza ajena, Yamazaki". Sí, eso es exactamente lo que Yamazaki había pensado que pasaría. Pero Haruka, para variar, había decidido darle la vuelta a todo lo que él pensaba para demostrarle —de nuevo— que estaba en lo incorrecto en cuanto al juicio que había hecho sobre el nadador de Iwatobi. Haruka Nanase no parecía ser la demoniaca mala influencia para Rin que él se había empeñado en creer que era. Lo había enjuiciado sin siquiera conocerlo. Saberse tan inmaduro la hacía sentir tanta vergüenza que el sonrojo provocado por la bochornosa actuación anterior, que apenas se había disipado un ápice, parecía volver aún con más fuerza.

Y aunque había comenzado a plantearse que cabía la posibilidad de que el más bajo no fuese tan malo como él lo había pintado —solo la posibilidad, aún no descartaba que todo fuese una actuación del otro para ganarse su confianza y después traicionarlo—, ni loco iba a dejar que viese como su rostro se transformaba en el alumbrado de una ambulancia; por lo que se giró sin cuidado, descubriendo que tal como había dicho Nanase la mesa en la que estaban se situaba bastante lejana al resto; algo seguramente hecho a conciencia por los dueños del establecimiento para aportarle a una de las mesas mayor privacidad. Seguramente —y teniendo en cuenta que era verano y la gente se había colocado más bien en la terraza del local—, nadie le había escuchado en sus divagaciones, bueno, era probable que aquel hombre de la barra que le juzgaba con la mirada sin contemplaciones sí le hubiese escuchado —y no le culpaba por mirarle de ese modo si era el caso—. El más alto sabía que si el de ojos océano había escogido ese lugar era porque había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que el de Samezuka fuese incapaz de controlar su terrible temperamento —algo que no era precisamente un elogio, para decir verdad— pero de alguna manera para él se sentía como un detalle por parte de Haruka. Quizás había sido cegado por el asombroso descubrimiento de que Haruka Nanase puede ser amable —algo muy inesperado por parte de Sousuke, que le había tenido en mente como un demonio—.

—No eres tan malo como pensaba, Nanase. —Comentó de la nada, arrepintiéndose al momento de haber hecho públicas sus últimas cavilaciones delante de la persona que las protagonizaba.

Haruka elevó una ceja en pura incomprensión. Su comportamiento había sido el lógico —porque no quería que le expulsaran del local por molestar al resto de clientes— y no entendía la conclusión a la que había llegado Yamazaki. Básicamente porque no comprendía que había hecho mal para ser considerado un ente maligno por el otro, para empezar. Pero aún con eso, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho —y en parte eufórico—al saber que el odio infundado que el más alto le profesaba parecía extinguirse poco a poco. Sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ante esa extraña sensación de satisfacción que le había provocado el comentario del nadador, se excusó en que lo que le había causado ese gozo era el saberse capaz de incluso cambiar la perspectiva que una persona tenía de él; algo que según Makoto le vendría bien en la universidad para socializar, ya que el castaño aseguraba que daba la imagen de ser bastante asocial y eso no alentaba precisamente a la gente a acercársele. Sí, probablemente era eso.

—Gracias, supongo. —Acabó por añadir, más por el miedo que le producía la idea de que no contestar al "elogio" de Sousuke le enfureciese y decidiese "hablarle" contra la mesa o maceta del local en su peculiar forma de usar el mobiliario—. Y en cuanto al tema de Rin, no me parece realmente extraño, ya escribía historias de esa índole en primaria.

—Que Rin qué. —Fue la única respuesta del más alto.

_Y Haruka supo que acababa de meterse en terreno pantanoso._

* * *

Oh, se acabó el cap. ;; A veces pienso que escribo mucho pero una vez lo lees se te hace poco. (?)

Y dejando eso a parte, quería preguntaros, lectores, una cosa. Recientemente algunos comentarios me animaban a añadir alguna ship más en la historia cofMakoRincof, por lo que me gustaría que me contaseis que opináis al respecto, si debería añadir alguna pareja más a la historia (siempre sería secundaria y leve, ya que el fic es SouHaru y no otra cosa) y, en caso positivo, cual creéis que debería ser. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión al respecto. ;;

Y bueno, nada más, como siempre agradeceros por leer el fic y apoyarme en ello, sois los mejores. Si me queréis pegar o algo me lo decís por tw. (?)


	5. -Education-

**N.A:** _Estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy contenta porque últimamente encuentro mucho más SouHaru en FF akjgdavbfhmvja. ;; Que ilusión. Ay. Me encantan todos, no sé. xD Como siempre agradecerles que se tomen su tiempo para dejar un fav, un follow, o un comentario. No tienen ni idea de lo importantes que son para mí, de lo mucho que me inspiran y ayudan a continuar *que cursi soy por dióh* Y sin más, espero que os guste el cap, que es más largo de lo normal :0_

**Pairing:**_ SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?) No beta tester así que puede haber algún horror ortográfico. _

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y Ohji Kouji._

* * *

**_-Education-_**

* * *

Sousuke estaba muy orgulloso sobre sus conocimientos sobre Rin Matsuoka.

Lo sabía todo del chico: desde el color de su ropa interior, la cantidad de calcetines que tenía, su temperatura media corporal, cuantos pelos le caían al día, que telenovelas seguía, cuando dejó de mearse en la cama —que para sorpresa de mucho no había sido en un pasado muy lejano, la verdad— …, y muchas cosas más. Si alguien fuera a escribir una biografía sobre la vida del pelirrojo; el de ojos turquesa era el más adecuado para proporcionar información.

Eso siempre había estado claro. Porque si Rin hubiese sido una mujer, Sousuke se habría sabido hasta cuando comenzaba su período de ovulación.

Era algo evidente que sus conocimientos sobre el chico de dientes afilados superaban con creces los de cualquiera otra persona en el ámbito del nadador pelirrojo, incluso la señora Matsuoka había sido dejada atrás en esa estúpida competencia del de cabello oscuro por conocerlo todo del otro. Siempre había sido así, nunca esa norma se había alterado.

_Hasta ese momento. _

Saber que alguien tenía en su poder un dato que él no poseía sobre su compañero de cuarto había sido un shock demasiado grande. Más si el portador de dicha información pertenecía a la institución Iwatobi. Porque él sabía que ellos se habían llevado parte de Rin en el momento en el que el pelirrojo decidió que sería bueno formar equipo con una caballa inexpresiva que había visto nadar en otras competiciones; lo sabía, y lo aceptaba, porque era algo del pasado que ya no podía cambiar, y porque sabía también, que, a pesar de que Rin nunca le hubiese dicho nada al respecto, su carácter en los relevos de competición cuando aún eran pequeños habían sido un aliciente más para la marcha del de orbes ardientes.

Era algo irreversible y era consciente de ello; a cambio de que los de Iwatobi compartiesen memorias sobre magníficos relevos con el pelirrojo que quedaban muy lejos de lo que él podía alcanzar, Sousuke se mantendría como mejor amigo de Rin, conociéndolo todo sobre él, sabiendo como aconsejarlo en cada ocasión, en cada problema. Así, al menos, sentiría que su amistad no se había roto de una manera tan evidente; sentiría que seguía formando parte de la vida del de orbes ardientes. Aquello había quedado establecido de esa manera, en un acuerdo silencioso en el que solo Yamazaki conocía las normas.

Pero entonces llegó Nanase, su némesis jurado —aunque últimamente no tanto—, restregándole —según Sousuke—, por la cara que él sabía desde hace mucho de la afición de Rin por la escritura de historias sobre las personas de su entorno, en las que la gente era manejada a gusto del pelirrojo.

Aquello había sido un golpe bajo, su ego se resintió un poquito; pero su autoestima siguió tan alta como el Himalaya. Aún así, en su cabeza, miles de preguntas comenzaron a formularse sin control. Porque si Nanase sabía algo como aquello —teniendo en cuenta que el de cabello oscuro solía, desde pequeño, ignorar sin ningún tipo de discreción la mayoría de ocurrencias del de orbes ardientes—, Rin debería haberlo gritado con un megáfono por todo Iwatobi.

Y aquello le cabreó, claro que lo hizo. Porque él se había escandalizado como todo un mojigato ante tal descubrimiento que para el resto del planeta era seguramente evidente. Había pasado la vergüenza de su vida tratando de que Nanase le ayudase a superar el reciente trauma mientras todo Iwatobi se reía de su ignorancia —quizás estaba exagerando un poco, quizás—.

La sensación de rabia rugió en sus venas rápidamente, lo que le hizo levantarse del asiento de la cafetería si ningún cuidado. La mesa se tambaleó ante el repentino contacto y Haruka agarró como pudo ambas tazas de café en un intento de no sumarle a la cuenta —que a este ritmo, y teniendo en cuenta el ímpetu con el que Yamazaki se había erguido, tendría que pagar él solo— la cubertería rota.

—Lo siento, Nanase —Comenzó el de cabello oscuro— Tengo que hablar con Rin ahora mismo.

_Ah, bueno, que inesperado_, pensó Haruka. En realidad no le importaba demasiado; al menos las tazas no se habían roto en el heroico acto de Yamazaki de levantarse de la silla como si una nave alienígena estuviese tratando de absorberlo.

—No pasa nada —Comentó Haruka, aunque no era demasiado de su gusto que le dejasen abandonado de esa manera.

El otro hizo una afirmación con la cabeza y salió disparado como si algún tipo de fuerza omnipotente le estuviese guiando a su destino. Haruka suspiró mirando su taza de café, se preguntaba seriamente porque tenía que acabar en medio de esos embrollos. Sabiendo que el otro no iba a volver, y teniendo en cuenta que su taza llevaba un tiempo vacía optó por dejar la cafetería. No tenía mucho más que hacer allí, siendo sinceros.

Se dirigió a la barra a sabiendas que también tendría que pagar la parte de Yamazaki o no le dejarían volver a entrar; pero que se le iba a hacer. En parte había sido culpa suya por haber nombrado algo como aquello. Y es que hablar con Yamazaki era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, era como eses típicos juegos que te regalan en Navidad de operaciones en los que, si tocas con las pinzas el cuerpo del paciente éste pita sin control en un tono muy molesto. Lo mismo con el moreno de Samezuka, si durante una conversación con él nombrabas algo relativo a Rin, sus sensores rinianos —así los había nombrado Haruka en un día de máxima inspiración—, se activaban y el chico salía disparado independientemente de la situación en la que se encontrase. Y se atrevía de reírse de Makoto y su harukadependencia cuando él necesitaba un ingreso en el psiquiátrico más cercano por su ya obsesión con el pelirrojo.

Justo cuando llegaba la barra y se sacaba el monedero del bolsillo, notó algo que antes había pasado por alto. En el mostrador había una única persona, que mientras limpiaba parte del cristal que lo formaba, también cobraba las consumiciones a la gente. Y esa única persona no era otra que aquella dulce camarera que —aparentemente— había sido cautivada por el atractivo de Yamazaki. Y Haru no quería de ninguna manera ser el intermediario del amor de esa chica hacía el de Samezuka solo por haber estado sentado unos minutos con él en esa mesa. No, no y no. Con eso en mente, pensó que quizás podría permanecer un rato más en la mesa a espera de que la barista fuese; mas no tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que la joven era la única que le atendería, no había nadie por allí que pareciese trabajar en el local aparte de ella y que el chef saliese de la cocina para atender en exclusiva a Haruka no parecía del todo plausible.

Su día parecía una desgracia sin fin, vaya. El moreno se cargó de confianza y empezó a atravesar la distancia que le separaba de la barista. Con un poco de suerte la chica se habría quedado tan embelesada ante el atractivo de Sousuke que ni siquiera sabría quien era Haruka. Sí, seguro que eso es lo que pasaría.

—Hola —Comentó el de ojos marinos, buscando que la joven se diera por aludida y dejara de ojear la revista que en algún momento había decidido leer, para hacerle caso.

—Ah, hola —Saludó la joven, dejando la publicación de lado inmediatamente—, lo siento, estaba mirando eso, ya sabes; había acabado de limpiar y no tenía mucho más que hacer.

Haruka asintió imperceptiblemente; no le interesaba para nada que fuerza omnipresente había llevado a la chica a leer la revista, lo único que quería es que le cobrase de una vez —sin preguntas sobre Yamazaki en el proceso, si podía ser—, para poder irse a casa a tomarse un buen baño. La camarera pareció captar la idea y se apresuró a hacer su trabajo.

—Uhm, bueno, sería un café, ¿no?

Haruka quería morirse en ese momento. Si la chica se acordaba de lo que había pedido, sin duda también se acordaría de con _quién_ lo había pedido. Y el delfín no era muy fan de la comunicación humana ya de por sí, pero si la conversación iba a girar en torno a Yamazaki y el amor que había despertado en la barista; aún menos le gustaba.

_Bueno, tranquilízate_, pensó. Aún le quedaba esperar que la chica contase con la suficiente vergüenza como para no intentar hablar con un desconocido sobre su incauta acción de regalarle su número de teléfono a alguien que acababa de conocer. No podía esperanzarse demasiado teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento anterior, pero…

—No, cóbrame los dos, por favor. —Dijo, temiendo que tipo de reacción podría tener la chica al entender que Sousuke se había ido.

La joven no ocultó su sorpresa. Segundos después ya estaba del otro lado de la barra tratando de situar la mesa donde ambos nadadores habían estado sentados anteriormente, mientras una mirada de decepción se instalaba en su rostro a medida que veía como el asiento en el que Yamazaki se había sentado estaba ahora vacío. Tras la sesión de melodrama pertinente —innecesaria desde el punto de vista de Haruka, él solo quería irse de allí de una vez—, la barista volvió a tomar su lugar enfrente del moreno.

—Vaya, tu amigo se ha ido. —Comentó la chica.

El nadador de estilo libre tardó un poco en reaccionar. La idea de que alguien se refiriese a Yamazaki como su "amigo" le resultaba extraña, y mucho. El nadador de Samezuka y él no eran amigos, simplemente eran dos conocidos que tenían a un amigo con problemas mentales en común. Solo era eso lo que les unía, nada más. Sus conversaciones solo iniciaban si había algo que decir sobre Rin, si no era así, jamás se hablarían. No se llevaban bien ni tenían temas en común —más allá de la natación, y ni en eso coincidían en la mayoría de aspectos—. Haruka era callado y tranquilo, y Sousuke no había nacido con el don de la paciencia precisamente, eran incompatibles aún si ahora pareciese que el de orbes turquesa había comenzado a odiar al otro un poco menos.

—No somos amigos —Puntualizó, más para sí mismo, pero el pensamiento había sido en voz alta, y aunque a Haruka le pareció que no había sido tan grave la joven camarera había abierto los ojos de forma desmesurada—, pero sí, le surgió algo importante y tuvo que irse.

La chica afirmó numerosas veces bajando y subiendo la cabeza, mientras su rostro se teñía rápidamente de rojo. El delfín no entendía a que venía tanto escándalo, a la camarera poco le debía importar si ellos eran amigos o no —de hecho, poco le debía importar lo que Haruka soltase por la boca, en general, cualquier otro camarero le ignoraría olímpicamente y solo se interesaría en él cuando le fuese a pagar—; pero esperaba que con haber negado la existencia de un lazo afectivo entre el nadador de Samezuka y él la chica entendiese que no iba a conseguir nada aún si trataba de pedirle que le trasmitiese sus sentimientos al de orbes turquesa. Después de unos segundos —que a Nanase le parecieron eternos, porque, por la santa agua, él solo quería volver a su casa—, la chica cesó sus espasmos musculares de la cabeza y alzó el rostro, mirando directamente a Haruka con los ojos llorosos, mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban en puro nerviosismo.

—Yo… Lo siento mucho —Comenzó la camarera, sus dedos ahora repiqueteaban contra el cristal del mostrador mientras trataba de calmarse—. Seguramente te resultó muy ofensivo que yo le diese mi número cuando estabas delante; lo siento muchísimo, no pensé en la situación.

_El mundo está lleno de gente tan melodramática como Rin_, pensó Haruka. Aún no entendía todo el drama que estaba creando la chica respecto a su anterior comentario. ¿Por qué se disculpaba ahora por haber cometido la locura de entregar su número? Al delfín no le importaba, solo le resultaba curioso como alguien podía ser tan confiado e ingenuo. Creía que la joven camarera haría mejor si en lugar de estar invirtiendo el tiempo en medio llorar delante de él, lo usase para cobrarle los dos cafés de una maldita vez.

—No pasa nada —Aseguró el de orbes marinos, quizás quitándole hierro al asunto la chica se calmaba.

—¡Sí pasa! —Ah, pues no, aún quedaba drama para rato—. No fue nada correcto de mi parte.

Vaya, pues sí que era insistente la chica. Haruka pensó que quizás debía decirle que sí para que se callase y le cobrase de una vez. ¡Había un baño esperándolo en casa!

—Bueno, fue un poco incómodo, siendo sinceros —Comentó, más que nada para darle la razón a la barista, aunque ciertamente no podía decir que ver a Yamazaki pavonearse sobre su nueva adquisición en su agenda de "chicas que se han quedado anodadas ante mi belleza" fuera su hobby preferido—. Pero no fue tu culpa, también fue culpa de él por aceptar tu número de una manera tan casual.

Por supuesto, la culpa también era del moreno. Haruka también había sido testigo de situaciones parecidas —parecía mentira que la gente fuese tan descuidada—, con Makoto; pero al contrario que el de orbes turquesa, Tachibana siempre rechazaba amablemente la forma de contacto diciendo que en ese momento no estaba interesado. Era tan fácil como hacer eso; normalmente las personas se cohibían un poco cuando el castaño les devolvía el papel, pero tampoco hacían un gran drama. Todo lo opuesto a la joven barista, que sin razón aparente le estaba haciendo todo una demostración arrepentimiento al delfín, que apenas y podía seguir el hilo de la conversación. Le gustaría irse, pero sabía que aquella chica lo estaba pasando mal —la razón la desconocía—, e irse solo aumentaría la angustia de ésta; además, siendo como era habitual cliente del local, no quería ser brusco con la joven; y tampoco creía tener la confianza suficiente como para acallar a la barista con "Tengo prisa, si haces el favor…".

—No, no fue su culpa —Añadió la chica, Haruka ya ni sabía de lo que estaban hablando—, debería haber leído el ambiente… Pero ya sabes, no es lo primero que piensas cuando ves a dos chicos, ¿no? ¡No quiero decir que sea homofóbica ni nada, no, no! Pero ya sabes, tú ves a dos chicos juntos y lo primero que piensas es que son amigos, ¿no?

_Homofóbica… _¿Qué? Ahora sí que se había perdido. ¿De qué hablaba esta chica? ¿Qué tenía que ver la homofobia con Yamazaki y él? Le acababa de decir que no eran amigos, vamos, que ya era un milagro si se podía decir que eran conocidos. Espera, le acababa de decir que _no eran amigos_… Más tarde que pronto, Haruka se dio cuenta del sentido que la muchacha le había dado a sus palabras.

—Ah, no, nosotros no somos… _pareja _—Indicó el de cabello oscuro, la sola idea de que aquello sucediese le parecía escalofriante e inconcebible a partes iguales—. Me refería a que somos más conocidos que amigos.

—Ah, lo siento muchísimo…

Haruka afirmó con la cabeza, ya bastante comunicación había tenido por hoy; prefería un poco de silencio. Dejó las monedas correspondientes al precio de ambos cafés sobre el mostrador, con un poco de suerte la barista estaría lo suficientemente avergonzada por haberle confundido con la pareja sentimental de Sousuke —en serio, ¿es que acaso la chica era la clon femenina de Rin o algo? Aquello no había por donde pillarlo—, como para seguir cuestionándole. Pero ella ignoró las monedas olímpicamente.

—O sea, no sois amigos pero tampoco sois pareja… Sois conocidos —Un dedo se posó en su barbilla, como si estuviese pensando en algo muy complicado—. Uhm, ya veo. Bueno, sé que no he estado muy fina hoy, y tampoco quiero molestarte, pero… ¿Sabes si tiene novia?

Nanase no se molestó en tratar de disimular lo poco que le importaba el tema. Apenas hacía unos instantes que había tenido una conversación de duración mayor a dos minutos con Yamazaki por primera vez; como para saber si tenía novia, novio o se dedicaba en cuerpo en alma a Rin. Le importaba bastante más el precio que tendría la caballa hoy en el mercado que banalidades como esas, que, en cierto modo, a él ni le iban ni le venían. Con aquel pretexto —y ya cansado de mantener una conversación con la chica, porque el siempre había sido callado y había hecho un gran esfuerzo para formar frases y no monosílabos como respuestas a las preguntas incoherentes de la barista, pero sentía que ya no podía más con aquello, se acabó lo de ser sociable, no era lo suyo y además, después de eso, debía de haber cubierto el cupo de un año por lo menos—, se disculpó ante la muchacha con un "No lo sé" y le pidió por favor que procediese a cobrarle la consumición. La chica rió sonrojada al darse cuenta de que la cantidad de tiempo que había estado entreteniendo con sus ilógicas dudas al cliente no era nada despreciable y eso no era precisamente profesional; así pues atrapó las monedas —que ya llevaban un rato descansando sobre el mostrador— y le tendió a Haruka el tique.

El contacto con el papel con la cuenta fue casi mágico para Haruka; era vía libre a irse de allí sin parecer un desconsiderado. Y no perdió el tiempo, guardó la dichosa hoja en el bolsillo a una velocidad que a la NASA le habría gustado estudiar y emprendió el camino hacía su casa tratando de ignorar los gritos de la camarera sobre noséqué de decirle nosécuánto a Yamazaki. En realidad, esperaba no tener contacto con el de Samezuka un tiempo, parecía que encontrarse con él solo ponía sus días de cabeza, en serio. Primero había sido perder una caballa de primera calidad tras encontrárselo el día anterior, y hoy le había tocado lidiar con una camarera loca.

Prefería descansar un poco.

Para cuando Sousuke llegó a su cuarto, sudando como un cerdo y casi sin poder respirar, se llevó una sorpresa.

Él había avisado previamente a Rin de que durante la tarde no estaría con él en el cuarto —evidentemente no podía irse sin avisarle, o el pelirrojo comenzaría con su tanda de mensajes sobre secuestros a todos los números de su agenda—, así que, como era de esperar, el de dientes afilados no lo esperaba a esa hora. Quizás esa fue la razón principal por la que se lo encontró tirado en la cama, con el portátil en posición mientras escribía de forma incontrolable y cantaba a todo volumen una canción de carácter sexual —que previsiblemente debía ser la que estaba escuchando por los cascos—, y que a Sousuke le pareció muy inadecuada. O se lo habría parecido si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo que Rin estaba escribiendo no era otra cosa que su maravilloso libro sobre Nanase y él.

El moreno había gritado de todo al de orbes ardientes para que dejase de escribir esa _cosa_ —denominada así por Sousuke ya que prefería no referirse a ello como un escrito—, pero Rin estaba tan concentrado en la música que le ignoró sin ningún cuidado. Y claro, el más alto no se había recorrido todo el camino desde aquella cafetería en Iwatobi hasta Samezuka para ser vilmente ignorado por su compañero de cuarto, no. Así pues, optó por el método más efectivo para ganarse la atención del más bajo; le arrancó los auriculares sin ningún cuidado. Evidentemente, aquello alertó al pelirrojo —y a sus vecinos de residencia también, porque el chico tenía el volumen al máximo y al quitar los cascos la canción continuó reproduciéndose sin control a un tono más que elevado—, que descubrió con cierto enfado quien le había perturbado en su gran momento de inspiración.

Y así llegamos al presente, donde ambos nadadores de Samezuka se habían ensartado en una de sus últimamente comunes discusiones.

—¡¿Pero qué haces, Sousuke?! —Gritó el de cabello rojizo, tratando de bajar el volumen rápidamente, porque, mierda, esa no era precisamente una canción que te gustaría que tus conocidos supiesen que te gusta y el ordenador había decido pararse justamente ahora.

—Evitar que sigas escribiendo… _Eso _—El moreno señaló la pantalla del portátil, que se había quedado congelada en algún programa procesador de textos, y, que, sin ninguna duda, ahora estaba procesando la historia de ambos nadadores morenos—. Y de paso concienciarte de que ese no es el tipo de música que deberías escuchar.

Rin trató de calmarse respirando fuertemente mientras hacía prácticamente un hoyo con el dedo en el botón de silencio del teclado del ordenador de tanto pulsarlo inútilmente, ¡esa cosa no funcionaba! No podía estarle pasando eso ahora, no justamente en ese momento…

—Vale, mira… —Comenzó el de orbes ardientes, no debía estresarse, mientras seguía pulsando sin control la tecla de silencio—, ahora mismo estoy en un momento… Muy importante, ¿vale? Estoy teniendo un ataque de inspiración; si tienes que darme una charla moralista, déjalo para después, cosas como estas pasan cada cien años.

En otras circunstancias —y quizás hace unas semanas—, si Rin hubiese escuchado llegar a Sousuke cuando estaba en pleno _proceso creativo_ —como a él le gustaba llamarlo, porque Makoto le había dicho que "escribir porno sobre Sousuke y Haru que pasará en el futuro, ya verás" sonaba muy burdo y poco profesional—, habría cerrado el portátil a la velocidad de la luz y habría fingido hacer cualquier cosa, desde dormir hasta practicar un baile extranjero en medio de la habitación —lo había hecho una vez y resultó que bailar sevillanas se le daba muy bien—. Pero ahora que Sousuke sabía de su trayectoria profesional en el mundo de la escritura, no iba a arriesgarse a perder la inspiración solo para que el otro se sintiera más cómodo, no; seguiría escribiendo.

O eso había pensado en su cabeza. No había contado que, con lo histérico que se había puesto el de ojos turquesas cuando descubrió la historia, las probabilidades de que le montase un espectáculo si lo veía escribiendo eran extremadamente altas. Sus cálculos habían fallado y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. ¡Con lo bien que se le daban las matemáticas!

—No, Rin —Insistió el moreno, tratando de acercarse al ordenador para apagarlo, ahora que el pelirrojo había conseguido que por fin cesase la maldita canción—, tenemos que hablar en serio.

—Ajá —Siguió el de orbes rubí, no estaba dispuesto a perder la inspiración, si no lo escribía ahora, podía pasarse días sin saber cómo continuar la trama—, tú dime lo que quieras. Yo mientras voy a escribir, pero eso no significa que no te escuche, ¿vale?

Sousuke suspiró con fuerza, pero tampoco quería cabrear a su amigo —con el resto de gente podía ser un irrespetuoso, pero el más bajo era un caso aparte—. Si bien sabía que dejar que el chico siguiera escribiendo esas historias no era lo mejor, tampoco quería cabrearse con él seriamente de manera que aquello afectase a su amistad. Decidió que, por ese día, seguiría las normas de Rin.

—Vale, mira… —Comenzó Yamazaki, con un rostro que mostraba el evidente desagrado que sentía al ver a su mejor amigo "trabajando"—, yo solo quería saber porqué nunca me contaste esto… Ya sabes, que te gusta… Uhmm… "escribir".

—Nunca preguntaste —Atajó el de orbes ardientes, respuestas cortas y concisas facilitaban que pudiese concentrarse mejor en la escritura y no perdiese el tiempo.

—No creo que fuera necesario preguntarte… —Cuestionó el más alto—, no cuando otros ya lo saben. Además, somos amigos, los amigos no deberían tener secretos.

—Eso pensaba yo también pero tu hombro no parece de acuerdo.

_Touché. _Sousuke no se esperaba que Rin fuese a sacar eso a flote, y es que cuando quería el pelirrojo podía sacar buenos argumentos. _Cuando quería._

—Mi hombro no tiene nada que ver —Defendió Yamazaki, no sabía muy bien cómo salir impune de esta—. Son cosas muy diferentes, lo que tú haces me concierne directamente. Mi lesión no te concernía a ti; solo te causaría preocupaciones innecesarias y acabaría afectando a tu desempeño.

—No sabía que una lesión en uno de los pilares principales del equipo de natación de Samezuka no concernía al capitán de éste.

_Touché doble. _A veces Rin hacía esas cosas, fingía perdonarte y olvidar en un asunto, pero cuando lo necesitaba rebuscaba rápidamente en su cabeza y te lo restregaba sin vergüenza alguna dejándote en ridículo. Hacía mucho que el moreno no sufría aquello, pero le llegaba con hoy. Pocas cosas había que rebatirle al pelirrojo, porque era evidente que lo de su hombro era un asunto grave que debería haberle contado al chico —si bien había decidido no hacerlo por el bien de Rin—, y por mucho argumento que diera el de dientes afilados bien sabría como rebatirlo.

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso solo con pensar que, a pesar de lo molesto que le resultaba que el más bajo escribiese esas _cosas _sobre la caballa y él, no podría decirle nada, porque él había ocultado cosas peores —depende del punto de vista, para Sousuke no era peor lo de su hombro que lo que su amigo hacía—, y hacer que desistiera de la escritura ya era misión imposible; cuando Rin se interesaba en algo, se obsesionaba con ello y no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión —véase cuando se empeñó en primaria en nadar con Haruka—. Quizás fueron los nervios los que le hicieron actuar sin pensar; quizás fue su parte competitiva, que no estaba dispuesta a perder una pelea verbal contra Rin, o probablemente una mezcla ambos; fuere cual fuere, Sousuke notó lo que iba a decir demasiado tarde.

—¡Pero, joder —comenzó, elevando el tono—, por lo menos lo mío solo lo sabía el puto doctor, no es que como si te ocultara solo a ti! ¡Lo tuyo lo conocía hasta el maldito Nanase!

Silencio. El moreno pensó que quizás Rin habría pasado por alto el desliz de haber nombrado a Nanase en la conversación; rezó a cuanta deidad conocía para que así fuera, porque quería evitar dar explicaciones. Pero el silencio no era buena señal, cuando se trataba del pelirrojo nunca lo era. Menos si éste era interrumpido por el sonido de la tapa del portátil al ser cerrada; suspendiendo así la sesión.

Si Rin había dejado de escribir en ese momento, Sousuke podía darse por muerto.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Haru en todo esto? —Rin se había girado para encarar al más alto, no tenía necesidad de seguir escribiendo situaciones imaginarias que incluyeron a esos dos si, tal como creía, Sousuke estaba punto de darle algo mucho más interesante.

El más alto tragó duro; habría sido demasiado suerte que el pelirrojo se lo hubiese pasado por alto. Pensó rápidamente como liberarse de esa, porque decirle que había estado con Nanase hace apenas media hora _no_ era una opción bajo ninguna circunstancia. Si Rin ya había escrito 320 páginas de situaciones inventadas entre el delfín y él cuando en su relación el único contacto que tenían eran saludos tan escasos como el agua en un desierto, no quería imaginar que haría si le decía que habían estado ambos juntos tomando un café. A solas.

Por dios, Rin explotaría y acabaría reventando el ordenador de la emoción. Y, oye, ese ordenador también era usado por Sousuke de vez en cuando, ya le llegaba con saber que en alguna carpeta oculta en el fondo de otras quinientas con probablemente nombres tipo "Trabajo, matemáticas, ciencia, sociales, tecnología industrial, etc." —que repelían a la gente de forma casi mágica—, se encontraban ese tipo de _obras_, como para que ahora el pelirrojo lo reventara, no, por ahí no iba a pasar.

—Bueno, ehmm… —Comenzó Yamazaki, tenía que sacar una buena idea de esa privilegiada mente rápido o el tiburón vería la mentira a doscientos quilómetros de distancia—. A él también le afecta el asunto de tus historias, ¿sabes? Puede ser inexpresivo, pero no creo que le agrade demasiado saber que usas su nombre para… uhm… ya sabes, para eso que haces.

El pelirrojo elevó una ceja en señal de inconformidad, evidentemente insatisfecho con la explicación de Sousuke. Éste ya empezaba a sudar frío. ¿Cómo es que habían acabado así cuando había sido el que había ido corriendo a la habitación de Samezuka para echarle una bronca al pelirrojo? No entendía este giro de los acontecimientos tan desdichado para su persona.

—¿Y cómo iba a saber Haru lo que estoy yo escribiendo? Excepto que alguien se lo dijera, claro. —Expuso el pelirrojo, en una evidente indirecta; Yamazaki empezaba a perder los nervios, ¿por qué Rin era tan infantil la mayoría del tiempo y justo ahora, que no le convenía, se ponía serio?

—Bueno, si ayer te pasaste el día gritándole por Skype cosas sobre "nosotros", y teniendo en cuanto que, _al contrario que yo_, conocía desde hace años tu afición a la escritura —Explicó Yamazaki, lo más calmado posible, aunque trató de hacer énfasis en el hecho de que él desconocía esa información porque Rin nunca se había dignado a contársela—… Seguro que se lo ha podido imaginar.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que hablé ayer con Haruka por Skype? —Preguntó con una sonrisa ladina el tiburón, típica de alguien que ya sabe que tiene acorralada a su presa.

_Mierda, mierda y más mierda. _Si bien el día anterior Sousuke había visto a Rin hablar con alguien por Skype, nunca podría haber dicho que a quién había llamado había sido a Nanase, porque el único que aparecía en pantalla era Tachibana. La única razón por la que sabía que la llamada había sido hecha al dispositivo de la caballa es porque se lo había preguntado al waterboy de camino a la cafetería. Pero evidentemente eso no era algo que pudiese explicarle a Rin.

—Cuando llegué del gimnasio estabas-

—Hablando con Makoto, no con Haru, ¿o acaso viste su cara en la pantalla? —Puntualizó el de orbes ardientes.

—Pero Tachibana siempre está pegado a Nanase, es evidente que estaría escuchando y-

—Eran casi medianoche, permíteme dudar que a esas horas esté "pegado" a Haru. ¡Confiesa de una vez, Sousuke!

—Pero cuando llegué en la imagen se podía ver el fondo de la casa de Nanase, por eso- —Sousuke se estaba quedando sin cartas, ya ni siquiera estaba consciente de lo que decía.

—¡No me mientas! Tú _nunca_ has estado en casa de Haru —Señaló el otro, incriminándole con el dedo como si de un juicio se tratase—. Excepto que le hayas hecho alguna visita secreta que no me hayas contado, claro.

Bastó un guiño por parte del de cabellos rojizos para que Sousuke captara el tono de lo que su amigo había dicho.

—¡No, joder! —Exclamó, horrorizado al entender por donde iba el comentario de su compañero de cuarto.

—Entonces, ¡explícate y deja de mentir, Yamazaki! —El hecho de que Rin usase su apellido, le dio una medida al moreno de cuan atrapado se encontraba.

Sousuke estaba en una situación más que comprometida, se había liado a sí mismo y ahora estaba mucho peor que al principio. Solo tenía dos opciones, admitir que había pasado la tarde con la caballa —no parecía muy atractiva la idea, la verdad—, o peor, decirle a Rin que sí había estado en casa de Nanase en alguna ocasión—cosa que era mentira, pero que podría usar para explicar porqué sabía la caballa el rollo de la historia del pelirrojo—, bajo cualquier tipo de pretexto estúpido y medianamente creíble, y arriesgarse a que la imaginación retorcida del tiburón se diese rienda suelta con aquella novedosa y supuestamente verídica información, a espera de resultados probablemente horripilantes para su persona.

No lo pensó mucho.

—¡Vale, joder, tú ganas! —Empezó, ya derrotado, hacía años que Rin no se ponía así de serio con él—. Quedé con la caballa hoy por la tarde, ¿contento? Fuimos a una cafetería porque pensé que debería saber lo de tu… Ugh… _obra_.

Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que la información sobre la quedada en la cafetería debería de haber sido obviada. Para cuando quiso arreglarlo, Rin ya estaba saltando sobre la cama gritando cosas incomprensibles que le hicieron plantearse a Sousuke que su compañero de cuarto tuviese conocimientos básicos en alemán. En menos de un minuto, el pelirrojo ya había puesto en marcha de nuevo el portátil y escribía como si algún tipo de máquina le moviese las manos a toda velocidad. Yamazaki se arrepentía mucho de no haber dicho simplemente "me lo encontré en la calle, se lo dije y me largué", se habría ahorrado muchos disgustos. Por lo menos parecía que las orejas no se le habían puesto rojas hablando con Rin, aunque el chico le había descubierto igual.

Hablando de él, ahora mismo el pelirrojo le zarandeaba como a un muñeco buscando su atención. Parecía que la inspiración que le había proporcionado el nuevo descubrimiento se había acabado rápidamente y necesitaba más aclaraciones.

—Oh, Sousuke, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo —Comenzó el pelirrojo, Yamazaki le miró sinceramente asustando ante sus confesiones—, ¡nunca pensé que llegaría este día! Por fin te has decido a hacerle caso a los dictados de tu corazón, sabía que lo tuyo con Haruka no solo eran imaginaciones mías.

—Rin, no me toques la moral —Avisó el más alto—, solo quedé con la caballa inexpresiva porque consideré que debía saber lo que haces, no pienses que lo hice porque ahora somos inseparables o algo raro. No te imagines cosas.

—Conmigo puedes ser sincero, Sousuke —Continuó el de orbes ardientes, ignorando olímpicamente las advertencias de su amigo—. Dime, ¿le pagaste su parte para que se quedara asombrado por tu generosidad y se rindiera a tus encantos?

Por primera vez en años, Sousuke estuvo tentado a ponerle esparadrapo a Rin en la boca. Normalmente consideraba a su amigo una divinidad del cielo demasiado buena para este mundo que debía ser protegida a cualquier coste; pero hoy no era ese día. El pelirrojo le estaba rompiendo todos los esquemas con la tontería de Nanase.

—¡Claro que no, joder! —Insistió—. ¡Cada uno pagó lo suyo y para su casa!

En cuanto pronunció esas palabras, —e ignorando la respuesta de Rin—, se dio cuenta de su error. Recordaba haberse levantado bastante agitado en el local, y que Nanase había agarrado las tazas para que no cayesen en su demostración de fuerza bruta macho pelo en pecho. También recordaba haberse disculpado con el chico por tener que irse, y encontrarse con la cara de perpetua indiferencia del delfín, al que le importaba menos que una monda de plátano en el camino que el siguiese allí o se fuera. Pero no recordaba haber pagado su parte; no recordaba haber ido a la barra a hacerlo —porque si lo hubiera hecho, su mente de genio no lo habría olvidado—. Tardó poco tiempo en rebuscar en sus bolsillos el monedero que llevaba con él, y cuando lo abrió no tardo en darse cuenta que la cantidad en él era exactamente igual a la cantidad que tenía cuando salió de Samezuka al finalizar las clases.

Ergo, él no había pagado su parte. Nanase había pagado la de ambos.

Nanase le había invitado. A él, que se había ido de allí corriendo dejándole el marrón como quien no quiere la cosa.

¿Dónde te has dejado la educación, Sousuke? Primero se queda parado en la puerta, haciendo el ridículo y avergonzando a la caballa. Después, grita incoherencias sobre homosexuales en medio del local, dejando en evidencia al de ojos marino, que era cliente habitual. Y para culminar su obra maestra de la educación de buen samaritano, se larga sin pagar dejándole todo al pobre chico. Y no es que le importase que la opinión que Nanase tuviera de él pudiese ser muy mala —al menos no podía empeorar mucho más después del accidente con la máquina expendedora—, pero tampoco quería que se llevase una imagen tan desagradable de su persona —porque, madre mía, podría contárselo a Rin y aquello sería una fiesta—.

—¡Me cago en la puta! —Gritó, y Rin retrocedió pensando que el más alto había entrado en la fase negación de su enamoramiento por Haruka, cosas como esas pasaban a menudo cuando las protagonistas del manga que leía se enamoraban de la persona que menos esperaba— Si es que soy subnormal, joder.

—¿Pero qué te pasa ahora? —Tanteó el más bajo, buscando que su compañero dejara de auto-insultarse.

—Rin —Soltó el otro, su semblante estaba demasiado serio y el pelirrojo sintió un escalofrío—. Necesito pedirte un favor.

—Lo que sea, ya lo sabes —Contestó rápidamente el de dientes afilados, a saber con qué le salía Yamazaki ahora, esperaba no tener que ejercer de Celestina entre Haruka y él porque en verdad creía que ese papel no era lo suyo.

—No te rías pero… —Sousuke suspiró, tratando de calmarse—, necesito que me des el número de Nanase. Por favor.

Menos de un segundo tardó Rin en celebrar aquello como si de una proposición matrimonial se tratase y Sousuke supo que debería haber hecho aquel encargo a cualquier otra persona ajena al pelirrojo.

* * *

**N.A:** _Y hasta aquí hemos llegado, por hoy. xD En cuanto a lo poner más ships en la historia, realmente lo he pensado, pero yo, personalmente, no soy demasiado shipper del MakoRin (no me peguéis) por lo que no sé hasta que punto podría crear un buen ambiente para la pareja, por ello creo que me pensaré mejor lo de añadirla._

_Y en otras novedades (?), sé que la relación Sousuke-Haru va lenta, pero creo que cosas así no se forjan en cero coma, así que lo siento mucho de verdad si esperabais que al segundo capítulo ya se estuviesen empotrando ol dei ol nait pero bueno, las cosas buenas se hacen esperar, espero que no os importe *guiño guiño codazo codazo* necesito un psicólogo lo sé._

_Todo mi lof para vosotros._


	6. -Call-

**N.A:** _Feliz Navidad. :DDDD ¿Qué mejor regalo que una actualización de vuestro fic favorito? AJAJAJAAJA tranquilos no me lo creo ni yo xDDDD No me peguéis ya me voy yo solita. (?) Ahora en serio, Feliz Navidad, y prospero año nuevo por si no nos leemos antes de que pase. (?) Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por vuestros favs, follow y sobretodo HERMOSAS review que siempre me animan y me inspiran. ;; Sois los mejores *corasoooooooon* Este capítulo es un poquito más largo que los demás _—creo—_, pero ya sabéis, por muy largo que me parezca a mí cuando lo lees queda bien cortito, pero bueno, espero que os guste. :')_

**Pairing:**_ SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?) No beta tester así que puede haber algún horror ortográfico._

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y Ohji Kouji._

* * *

**_-Call-_**

* * *

Haruka estaba muy cansado. Mental y físicamente. Estaba realmente agotado. ¡Y no era para menos! Había sido uno de los días más estrafalarios de su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo se las había arreglado para mantener la cabeza fría en toda la serie de desgracias que había sido su jornada.

Primero se había quedado sin nadar, aquello ya era una desgracia, la hecatombe. Pero había sobrevivido, sin saber que aquella situación solo era el prólogo al siguiente infortunio; la llegada de Sousuke Yamazaki. Y no es que tuviese una aversión especial al chico —mientras los episodios de empotramientos a mobiliario público no se repitiesen, todo estaba bien—, pero si sentía cierto desapego por el efecto que causaba tanto en Rin como en Makoto en verlos juntos bajo cualquier contexto. Pero vamos, que aquello se quedaba en una nimiedad si se comparaba con el acto final del día, el apocalipsis. Sí, la camarera.

Aquella mujer había trastocando a Haruka hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Acostumbrado a no intercambiar más que miradas o gestos que Makoto interpretaba, se había visto obligado a hablar durante un largo período de tiempo con una desconocida que veía en él la oportunidad de desatar su imaginación más de la cuenta. Porque si bien el moreno no tenía mucho que opinar sobre los sentimientos que el nadador de Samezuka despertara en la barista, la cosa cambiaba cuando él mismo se veía metido en tales asuntos.

No es que fuera homofóbico, no, no era el caso, aquello no importaba. De hecho, temas como aquellos le resultaban realmente lejanos, ya que él mismo tenía un total desconocimiento sobre su sexualidad, algo que nunca le había interesado realmente. Jamás se había sentido realmente atraído por nada que no fuese agua; mujeres, hombres, plantas, piedras o animales… Nada despertaba en él esa fascinación que el agua sí le causaba.

Aún recordaba a aquel pobre hombre que había sido mandado al colegio de Iwatobi mientras el cursaba los primeros cursos de secundaria. El sujeto había sido enviado por una de esas asociaciones que buscaban concienciar a la adolescencia sobre las relaciones sexuales y esos temas, algo que a Haruka le parecía absurdo; podría estar invirtiendo ese tiempo en nadar y no en aguantar unas charlas que, visto lo visto, carecían de total importancia para su persona. Pero como su vida era una serie de desdichas, usar el tiempo dedicado a esa palabrería para nadar no le había sido permitido, y no sólo eso, aquel joven orador le había tomado como víctima para toda una serie de preguntas incómodas.

El delfín solo podía rememorar una de ellas, no por ser la más incómoda, si no por ser la que más desesperación había causado en aquel hombre, que, pensando que simplemente le tocaría lidiar con unos cuantos adolescentes que se reirían ante el simple nombramiento del miembro viril masculino, se encontraba ahora con Haruka Nanase, un ser mucho más complejo. Había pensado que al preguntarle si alguna vez se había sentido atraído por alguien; como cualquier joven normal, el chico de ojos zafiro resoplaría y se quejaría diciendo que a él esas cosas no le interesaban. Sí, esa sería la respuesta de cualquier chico normal al ser cuestionado sobre sus intereses amorosos.

Haruka no era normal.

En lugar de responder con una simple evasiva, el delfín aclaro que él no se sentía atraído por ninguna persona, pues quien se llevaba todo su interés era el agua. Claro, aquello había causado un cierto impacto en el educador, que le pidió que repitiese su respuesta, esperando que lo que había oído —que distaba mucho de lo estándar— no hubiese sido más que una mala jugada de su oído. No lo era. El de ojos azules repitió exactamente lo mismo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no entendiendo la necesidad de gastar energía repitiendo algo que ya había sido previamente oído.

Y bueno, la atracción sexual al agua no estaba en el programa de cosas que el chico tenía que enseñar a esos adolescentes hormonados, pero se tomó como reto personal hacerle entender al niño apático que no existía tal sexualidad. Fueron horas de debate, con intervenciones de Makoto por detrás —que Haru apenas recordaba—, hasta que finalmente el educador entendió que con aquello no iba a ningún sitio y que si continuaba así solo se provocaría a sí mismo una alopecia temprana. Así pues, cortó su discurso con un "puede que eso es lo que pienses ahora, pero cuando crezcas y encuentres a esa persona especial, incluso el agua parecerá poca cosa a su lado". Había sido una gran frase, y habría sido todo un final digno de Hollywood si al cerrar la puerta de la clase con aire dramático —e incluso sin despedirse, para darle un aire más trágico a la historia—, el abrigo no se le hubiese quedado enganchado en la puerta. Había sido trágico, sí, pero también patético, y aquella asociación dejó de enviar a esos orientadores alegando que los pequeños demonios que tenían allí estudiando habían humillado a aquel pobre chico que de manera altruista había tratado de educarlos.

A nadie le importaba ya que los niños de 13 años de Iwatobi no estuviesen al tanto de las últimas innovaciones del ámbito sexual. A los propios niños tampoco les importaba.

Bueno, la capacidad para visionar el futuro de aquel hombre no era muy certera. Cuatro años después, Haruka seguía pensando que su único amor sería aquella hermosa cascada que vio de pequeño. Y que una mujer desconocida osara insinuar que él olvidaría aquella magnífica visión para caer rendido ante un musculoso nadador de Samezuka con cara de permanente enfado era, como mínimo, insultante. No negaría el atractivo de Yamazaki —porque tenía ojos—, pero vamos, no estaba ni cerca de su amada agua.

Despistado como estaba haciendo ese tipo de deducciones, no se dio cuenta de cuan cerca estaba de su casa hasta que se tropezó con la primera escalera que subía la cuesta hasta su hogar. Decidió entonces centrarse, porque no quería caerse en medio de los peldaños y morir de forma tan patética. Durante el trayecto, el delfín concluyó que lo mejor sería ir a dejar la molesta mochila con los libros a su casa, para después ir hacía al mercado —el baño que había deseado darse tendría que esperar un poco más—, y de paso pasarse por la casa de Makoto, porque sabiendo cómo era el chico era muy probable que en ese mismo instante estuviese en su habitación muriendo de preocupación y llamando de forma continua al móvil de Haruka —que, por supuesto, el moreno no llevaba con él—, eso o que el castaño estuviese en su habitación mirando con unos prismáticos a la espera de que el delfín apareciese —no sería la primera vez—.

Pero supo que toda aquella planificación había sido innecesaria cuando se encontró al de ojos esmeralda sentado en el porche de su casa; Makoto pasaba mucho tiempo ahí últimamente, y Haruka estaba pensando en que quizás tendría que acondicionarlo un poco, con alguna luz o una manta. O quizás podría optar por informar al castaño de que su porche no estaba habilitado como vivienda y todo sería infinitamente más seguro y sencillo si el de ojos verdes optara por esperarle en su casa o en la del propio Haruka.

—Makoto —Llamó el moreno, porque su amigo castaño parecía estar en medio de un poderoso trance espiritual allí tirado, aunque reaccionó rápidamente cuando el delfín le llamó—, ¿Cuánto llevas aquí? Deberías haber entrado en casa.

—Ah, Haru —La arco levantó la cabeza y encaró al más bajo, sonriéndole tímidamente—, hace poco que he venido, unos minutos, estaba un poco preocupado.

Haruka alzó una ceja —pequeñas expresiones como esas parecían ir volviéndose más comunes en él—; era demasiado fácil cuando estaba Makoto mintiendo, ponía esa sonrisa nerviosa y sus ojos siempre se desviaban un poco. Seguro que llevaba allí sentado desde que se separaron en la academia. Pero prefirió no preguntar, el castaño se ponía terriblemente nervioso cuando alguien descubría sus engaños, podía hasta llorar; y el delfín ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por haberle tenido allí esperando durante todo ese tiempo.

—Uhm, siento haberte preocupado —Admitió el de ojos marino—, bueno, iré a dejar las cosas y me iré al mercado.

Con todo dicho, Haruka entró en casa. No gustaba de mentirle a Makoto, pero creía que era conveniente; del mismo modo que el castaño le había tratado de ocultar el hecho de que en realidad llevaría ahí sentado más de una hora para que no se sintiera culpable, él le ocultaría que había pasado todo ese lapsus de tiempo con Sousuke para evitarle una muerte temprana por una taquicardia. Todo era por su bien.

En cuanto pisó su habitación, dejó la mochila tirada sobre la cama; cuando volviese tendría tiempo de recoger las cosas. Pensó en cambiarse, pero ya era lo suficientemente tarde y ya le había llegado tener que conformarse con una caballa de segunda el día anterior como para repetir experiencia; así que, dando un rápido vistazo a su casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y ningún gato se había colado en su cocina —algo que pasaba más a menudo de lo que le gustaría—, se dispuso a irse, sin olvidarse, por supuesto, de coger su monedero —olvidárselo era algo que también había pasado con cierta frecuencia—.

Claro que no esperaba encontrarse con que Makoto seguía en su porche. ¿De verdad? ¿Tan cómodo era?

—¿Makoto? —Preguntó, aunque era evidente que se trataba del chico.

—Ah, Haru —Respondió el castaño, girándose y levantándose—, pensé que ya que no habíamos podido volver juntos podríamos ir al mercado ambos.

—¿Y Ran y Ren? —Cuestionó Haruka, en puro acto reflejo, porque esos niños adoraban a su hermano y si seguía robándoles horas con él de forma gratuita le arrancarían los ojos—. No quiero que me maten por dejarles sin tiempo para estar contigo.

—Oh, no te preocupes por ellos —Dijo Tachibana, sonriente—. Mis padres les han comprado un nuevo videojuego; y están tan entretenidos con él que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta cuando entré en casa. No me echarán de menos.

—Uhm, bueno, entonces.

Sin más interrupciones en el camino, Nanase emprendió por fin el camino hacia el mercado. Pero algo le paró —de nuevo, a este paso no iba a conseguir su caballa nunca—, así que se giró para tratar de comprender que era esa fuerza que le impedía tomar rumbo a su amado pez. Y se trataba de Makoto, que le miraba con esa sonrisa típica que llevaba implícito un claro "de aquí no te mueves".

—Haru, ¿llevas el móvil contigo?

Oh, no. Aquí venía la charla. Haruka tragó duro, por supuesto que no llevaba esa cosa consigo. ¿De qué le serviría, de todos modos? No tenía sentido llevar un pisapapeles con él por amor al arte. Era un peso extra innecesario.

—No lo creo necesario —Acató, ojalá algo como eso calmase el espíritu de defensor de la tecnología de Makoto.

—¿Por qué no lo llevas, Haru? Creo que ya te he dicho muchas veces que es muy importante que estés en contacto con nosotros. Imagínate que te pasa algo, ¿cómo lo sabríamos si la máxima tecnología que llevas encima es una caballa recién comprada? —Cuestionó el castaño.

—Pero es que ahora mismo tú estás conmigo, ¿de qué me sirve llevarlo? —Puntualizó el de ojos marinos—. Las únicas personas que me llamáis sois Rin y tú. Y Rin suele decirte lo mismo que a mí, así que no lo encuentro necesario ahora mismo.

—¿Y si a mí se me apaga el teléfono?

—Nada de lo que dice Rin suele tener trascendencia, la mayoría son historias inventadas.

—No siempre. ¿Y si pasa algo grave en el mundo? ¡No te enterarías, estarías al merced del caos!—Aseveró Makoto, como defensor de los teléfonos no podía perder esta contienda.

Haruka suspiró, aquello no iba a ningún lado. El castaño no pararía hasta que el delfín fuese a casa a por el dichoso aparato —a pesar de que no tenía absolutamente ninguna utilidad en ese momento, porque solo Makoto lo llamaba y éste iba con él, y los mensajes que Rin le mandaba también se los mandaba al de ojos esmeralda—, si pretendía ir en algún momento de su vida a por la caballa tendría que fingir haber entendido la verdad tras el mensaje pro-tecnología del menor. No entendía el trauma de Makoto con el maldito chisme, si algo pasaba en el mundo en el mercado tenían televisión y se enterarían, además, no es como si el Pentágono fuese a llamarlo cada vez que un desastre sucediese para pedirle su opinión como para tratar el tema con tanta seriedad.

—Vale, ya, cogeré el móvil —Aceptó Nanase, para sorpresa del castaño, que se sentía realmente satisfecho consigo mismo por haber conseguido su objetivo.

Haruka, por su parte, no estaba tan contento. El tiempo corría demasiado rápido para su gusto ahora que tenía que ir a por la caballa, y además parecía que por algún mandato divino su entorno se había organizado de forma bastante escrupulosa para de una forma u otra ir ralentizando su ya de por sí lento avance hacia el mercado. Si seguía así, temía no poder siquiera adquirir una caballa de segunda, por lo que se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa —tenía la costumbre de dejarla abierta, pero Makoto siempre le obligaba a cerrarla con llave y ahora lo hacía siempre por miedo a que alguna vez el castaño lo descubriese, aunque la trasera permanecía sin cerrar—, y subió rápidamente a su habitación, donde descansaba el dichoso aparato; inerte, sin aparentes deseos de ser utilizado.

Haruka le miró con desaprobación; ¿cómo algo tan pequeño podía causarle tantos problemas? Con cierto desprecio, lo cogió y desbloqueó para cerciorarse que más de veinte llamadas perdidas habían sido recogidas en las últimas dos horas. Se dispuso a eliminarlas, porque no quería esa molesta indicación en la pantalla del aparato; cómo no, la mayoría de llamadas eran del chico orca. Pero lo que le llamó la atención fue que una de ellas no solo no era del de orbes esmeralda, si no que había sido hecha por un número desconocido —literalmente, la persona que le había llamado debía tener una seria obsesión con su privacidad si tanto le preocupaba que el destinatario de su llamada supiese su número, bueno, hay gente para todo—, lo que sin duda era extraño porque creía tener guardados los números de todas las personas que en algún momento de su vida pudiesen necesitar hablar con él —no eran muchas—, aunque su curiosidad a penas duro unos momentos, exactamente los que tardó la notificación de dicha llamada en desaparecer. Quizás, si el número fuese visible, Haruka se habría molestado en llamar para comprobar quién había querido ponerse en contacto con él —probablemente no, de todas formas los reclutadores llamaban antes a sus padres—, pero no era el caso y el de orbes marinos carecía de tiempo para andar perdiendo en tonterías; por ello se limitó a guardar el teléfono en el bolsillo y bajar a todo prisa, cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Makoto le esperaba en el porche —más conocido como su segunda casa—, con una sonrisa que solo se ensanchó aún más cuando Haruka le mostró que llevaba el dispositivo consigo, y además, encendido. Tachibana se sentía un educador de lo más profesional.

—Algún día te llamarán para algo importante, y me agradecerás que haya insistido tanto en el tema.

El moreno asintió levemente, pero pronto empezó el camino, por lo que Makoto le siguió. Haruka no solía hablar mucho, pero cuando tenía prisa aún menos, por lo que el nadador de espalda prefirió limitarse a acompañarlo en el estricto sentido de la palabra, sabía que si querían hablar podrían hacerlo después, una vez que tuviesen la divina caballa en sus manos. El de ojos azules agradeció que el gesto del castaño, que le entendía sin necesidad de hablar, sobre todo después de un día en el que prácticamente se había visto obligado a entablar conversaciones con gente desconocida o _casi_ desconocida —léase Yamazaki—. Le venía bien un descanso de todo aquello y sabía que con Makoto podría entenderse sin que las palabras fuesen requisito. Sería un camino tranquilo hasta el mercado.

O eso creía.

En la sucesión de desgracias que era su vida ese día, nada podía salir bien. Apenas llevaban medio camino cuando sucedió lo increíble.

El móvil de Haruka comenzó a sonar. Bueno, no solo sonar, el maldito chisme también vibraba como una maldita licuadora en el bolsillo del moreno. Al principio, el nadador de estilo libre ignoró el sonido por considerar que era imposible que alguien le estuviese llamando a él; pero cuando sintió ese terremoto supo que, por inverosímil que pareciese, alguien lo estaba haciendo.

Sí, alguien le estaba llamando a él.

Nanase sacó el aparato del dichoso bolsillo, con una cara que, dentro de su neutralidad habitual, denotaba un cierto disgusto; disgusto que no hizo más que aumentar al comprobar que el remitente no era otro que el número misterioso que ya había tratado de ponerse en contacto con él anteriormente. Haruka maldijo su suerte, ¿por qué justo hoy que se había visto obligado a llevar el móvil alguien se dedicaba a molestarle? ¿Qué había hecho tan mal durante su vida para tener que pagarlo con un día tan extremadamente desastroso? En situaciones normales, y con la prisa que tenía, habría ignorado sin dudar la llamada; pero no podía hacer eso teniendo a Makoto detrás o le tocaría otra charla que le dejaría definitivamente sin caballa.

El castaño, desde detrás, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando. ¡Era gracias a él que ahora Haruka podía responder a esta llamada! Se sentía un virtuoso.

—Oh, Haru, ¿quién te está llamando? Menos mal que te has traído el móvil —dijo, intentando sacar a relucir lo buena idea que había sido.

—Un número desconocido —concluyó Nanase—, ¿debería contestar?

A Makoto se la atragantaron las palabras en la garganta. Él lo sabía, detrás de las llamadas realizadas por números ocultos solo se encontraban atracadores, violadores, estafadores y pederastas —sus padres se lo habían contado cuando se le regalaron su primer móvil, y estaba seguro de que ellos habían contrastado información de diversos estudios para hacer esa afirmación—. ¡No podía dejar que Haruka pusiese su vida en peligro contestando aquello! Pero si no lo hacía, estaría demostrándole que llevar el teléfono no había servido de nada. Se había puesto en una complicada encrucijada, y la llamada no paraba de sonar.

Se vio obligado a tomar una decisión apresurada.

—Tranquilo, Haru —mantuvo, sonriendo, aunque las manos le temblaban—, entiendo que no quieras contestar a alguien desconocido. Yo lo haré por ti.

El nombrado enarcó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. Ese no era el problema, él solo quería saber si el castaño le permitía librarse del engorro de contestar a alguien que con toda probabilidad sería un pobre tele-operador tratando de que contestara una encuesta sobre si estaba contento o no con el servicio que su compañía telefónica le ofrecía y que él no usaba. Esas cosas siempre llevaban un tiempo bastante extenso, tiempo que Haruka no tenía en ese momento. Y si le colgabas en medio de la llamada, no pasarían ni dos segundos antes de que tu dispositivo estuviese sonando de nuevo; y el delfín no encontraba nada atractivo el plan de tener esa cosa sonando cada medio minuto en su bolsillo. El de ojos marinos solo quería saber si Makoto le permitiría fingir que no estaba con su teléfono en ese momento para que la siguiente llamada que tuviese que recibir fuese al menos dentro de dos horas.

O eso le quiso dar a entender. Pero el castaño estaba demasiado fascinado con lo bien que se sentía el tener razón —porque aunque fuera una llamada de un desconocido, era gracias a él que Haruka se había enterado de ella, eso contaba, ¿no? —, como para interpretar en su mirada más allá de lo que interpretaría alguien que no lo conociese. Para cuando trató de salvar la situación verbalizando lo que pasaba, Makoto ya le había quitado el móvil y mantenía el dedo tembloroso sobre la tecla de aceptar la llamada.

—Makoto, eso no, yo-

—No te preocupes, Haru, cosas como estas no me asustan.

_¿Oh, en serio?_ pensó, Haru, mientras la sonrisa temblorosa del de orbes esmeralda luchaba por mantenerse. No entendía tanto drama por una encuesta, así que trató de coger de nuevo el teléfono, consiguiendo todo lo contrario. Makoto había visto en esa acción el aliciente necesario que le animaba a contestar la llamada. Su dedo rebotó sobre el botón de aceptar y el color negro que cubrió la pantalla, junto un intento de icono que trataba de corresponder una forma humana le dio a entender a ambos nadadores que aquello había empezado.

El chico orca tragó duro en un intento de darse confianza a sí mismo, mientras situaba el dispositivo en su oreja y trataba de modular la voz más grave posible, estaba seguro de que si daba la sensación de ser un hombre fornido de tres metros de alto y doscientos quilos con una fuerte voz, los malhechores que por alguna razón acechaban a Haruka le dejarían en paz.

—¿Sí? —Bueno, aquello había sido un total fracaso, su voz había salido más aguda de lo normal, pero estaba seguro de que podría arreglarlo después.

—¿Qué cojones te pasa en la voz, Nanase? ¿Te has tomado un globo de helio? Mira, da igual, soy Yamazaki. —Respondió la voz al otro lado.

Haruka habría jurado que el tiempo se congeló ese momento.

El chico de Samezuka era de esos que, por alguna razón, parecían seguir sin comprender del todo el funcionamiento de un dispositivo móvil y se dedicaban a gritarle como si al hablar en un tono normal la voz no fuese a llegar correctamente al otro lado. Aquello le permitió saber al delfín quién era el autor de la llamada incluso antes de que éste se presentara; y aquello no le supuso ningún alivio. Consideró que probablemente había gastado toda su suerte en alguna cosa en los últimos días, porque tanta desgracia junta no era normal. Sentir la mirada de Makoto atravesándole mientras los ojos esmeralda le pedían una explicación que ni él mismo podía dar —¿de dónde había sacado el de ojos turquesa su número? No debería tenerlo—, no ayudaba para nada.

—¿No te vas a molestar en contestar? Eres asocial hasta por teléfono, lo tuyo ya es un caso —Continuó el moreno, a través de la línea, ajeno a quién estaba hablando realmente—. En fin, es tu problema, solo quería decirte que me gustaría compensarte por lo de hoy, olvidé totalmente pagar la cuenta y te dejé allí solo con todo el marrón. Mi buena educación me impide ignorar ese hecho.

En otro contexto, quizás Haruka habría opinado algo acerca de lo que Yamazaki consideraba "exquisita educación" —porque él estaba seguro de que soltar un taco cada tres palabras no era precisamente de alguien educado en la más pura cortesía— pero no en ese momento, no cuando Makoto le dedicaba una mirada de casi horror mientras le tendía el teléfono de nuevo, dando por sentado que ya no tenía nada que hacer en esa conversación.

—¿Yamazaki? —Preguntó cuando el móvil estuvo en su oído, rezando a cuanta deidad acuática conocía para que todo se tratase de una confusión y no fuese el nombrado quién estuviese al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí, te lo he dicho antes. ¿Estás sordo? —Comentó el otro, y al delfín se le vino el mundo encima—, ¿O es que te ha afectado tanto que te haya dejado solo antes? Estoy intentado arreglarlo, pero no puedo evitar ponerme de mal humor si tú no colaboras un poquito. Por lo menos tu voz ha dejado de parecer el sonido de alguien rayando la pizarra con una tiza.

A Sousuke le sobraba ego hasta vía llamada, pero a Haruka poco le importaba eso en ese momento. Seguía sintiendo la mirada de Makoto sobre su espalda, clavándose en él como una daga lo haría. Bueno, así era el castaño, seguro que estaba de todo menos contento después de descubrir que el delfín había estado solo con Sousuke y no se lo había contado. Haruka ya temía lo que vendría después y no quería enfrentarlo, siendo sinceros.

—Antes no era yo el que hablaba contigo —Se atrevió a revelar—. Makoto contestó en mi lugar.

Al otro lado de la línea, Sousuke no dudó en cuestionar seriamente si Nanase contaba con la capacidad intelectual de alguien normal —entendía que no llegara a la suya, porque él era un ser excepcional—, o se había llevado alguna pedrada en la cabeza de pequeño. ¿Quién, con diecisiete años, le pedía a otra persona —menor que él, por cierto— que contestara en su lugar? Aparentaba tres años, por favor.

Yamazaki ya estaba preparado para preguntarle a Haruka cuál era su maldito problema, cuando encontró en el desgraciado suceso una gran oportunidad —¿Qué se podía esperar de la magnífica mente del moreno? Era evidente que podía sacar ventaja incluso de la situación más adversa—, pues si le hacía creer al delfín que era su culpa que ahora Tachibana estuviese al corriente de lo de esta tarde, él no tendría que explicar su patética actuación en la que le había acabado contando a Rin todo lo sucedido. Así, su dignidad quedaría intacta, y además, aunque esa acción no fuera precisamente de buen samaritano —como cualquier cosa que hacía respecto a Nanase últimamente—, estaba seguro que el hecho de que hubiese sacrificado su propio orgullo para hacerse con el número de la caballa anularía cualquier mal hecho.

—Uhm, Nanase… No te voy a decir que es normal dejar que alguien conteste en tu lugar al teléfono cuando estás a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, pero… —Sousuke respiró hondo, de sus siguientes palabras dependía quedar como todo un caballero—, yo tampoco estuve muy acertado al no preguntar quién había respondido la llamada.

Haruka mentiría si decía que no estaba sorprendido. De lo poco que conocía de Yamazaki, lo único que tenía claro era que era muy malhablado, impulsivo y bastante agresivo; y teniendo en cuenta esto, después de lo que le había dicho —básicamente que gracias a él ahora Makoto estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado esta tarde, ergo Rin lo sabría en muy poco tiempo—, lo mejor que esperaba era que el de orbes turquesa comenzase a gritarle a través del móvil de todo menos bonito. El hecho de que el de Samezuka no solo no le gritase insultándole, si no que asumiese parte de la culpa, le rompió todos los esquemas al de ojos marino, que sintió que quizás, detrás de esa máscara de prepotencia e ego en exceso, Yamazaki era una buena persona.

—De todos modos —continuó el de Samezuka, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Nanase y centrado en su actuación—, se acabarían enterando tarde o temprano, ya lo arreglaremos.

Ahí fue cuando el delfín entendió cuan terrible había sido su error. Una cosa era que el castaño se enterase y tener que lidiar con ello, ya que, aún bajo el influjo del pelirrojo, el de orbes esmeralda seguía siendo una persona amable, empática, y, sobretodo, comprensiva; Haruka sabía de primera mano que, si se mostraba incómodo durante la conversación, Makoto cesaría sus preguntas.

Pero Rin era una historia totalmente diferente. Cuando el de dientes afilados se obcecaba con algo, daba igual cuanto se intentase, él no pararía hasta descubrir lo que quería. Y Yamazaki tendría que enfrentarse a eso, algo no precisamente agradable; no importaba cuan incómodo fuesen para él las preguntas del Matsuoka, aquello solo alimentaría más la curiosidad del tiburón, que si veía que cuestionar sin freno no daba resultado, no dudaría en extorsionar al de orbes turquesa con algo. Se sentía bastante culpable de haber provocado algo así, porque si él estuviese en el lugar del de Samezuka, ahora mismo estaría tratando de quitarse la vida.

Quizás fue esa sensación de culpa la que le llevó a decir aquello.

—Lo siento —musitó al lado del teléfono, casi en un susurro, procurando que el castaño no le oyese, porque prefería no tener que dar más explicaciones que las que previsiblemente ya tendría que otorgar, que no eran pocas.

A Sousuke se le atoraron las palabras en la garganta y estaba seguro de que sus orejas habían subido muchos grados en la escala de color. Para él, Haruka Nanase siempre había sido un ser inexpresivo, seco, impasible, y, más que nada, alguien que carecía de sentimientos; y hasta ahora el de ojos marino no había hecho mucho para que esa opinión cambiase.

¿Qué Rin decía que Yamazaki y él hacían buena pareja? Perfecto.

¿Qué escribía historias explicitas sobre ellos? Maravilloso.

¿Qué hacía llorar a alguien? Bueno.

Todo le parecía importar lo mismo que una piedra en el camino, todo parecía externo a él, nada le afectaba, nada le interesaba.

Pero para disculparte con alguien has de sentir culpa. Has de tener ese sentimiento. _Has de sentir. _

Y Nanase se había disculpado con él, había sentido culpa, había albergado un sentimiento dentro de ese cuerpo que al de ojos turquesa siempre le había parecido un mero recipiente que no cobijaba ninguna emoción. Y el causante de ese pesar en el delfín había sido él. Era la primera vez que veía a esa caballa —hasta ahora inexpresiva— expresar algo, y era algo hacía él. Y aquello se sentía bien, el saberse capaz de causar algo así en una persona como Nanase. Pero también era consciente de que aquello lo había logrado a través de mentiras, que, además, solo buscaban su propio beneficio. Y eso le daba cuenta de lo miserable que había sido por su parte comportarse de tal modo. Nanase podría haberle recriminado a él lo sucedido por ni haber preguntado quién se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono, pero en cambio, el chico que hasta ahora había considerado hijo de Satán, heredero del Infierno y mala influencia para Rin había asumido su responsabilidad mientras él se llenaba de flores a sí mismo con mentiras para proteger su orgullo. Era patético y deplorable.

—No te disculpes, Nanase —acertó a decir, la voz le temblaba y se maldijo internamente por ello—, la verdad es que Rin me obligó a decírselo y ya lo sabía.

Por mucho que Haruka hubiese expresado algo, seguía sin ser un ser comunicativo por naturaleza. Y Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a seguir avergonzándose a sí mismo en el silencio que la caballa le otorgaba.

—Bueno, seguro que tienes mucho que hablar con Tachibana, te dejo, eh, la próxima no me seas subnormal y coge el móvil tú, que para algo tienes manos, caballa. —Acabó por decir el moreno, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto, porque, madre mía, él no era ese tipo de persona sensible y llorica que se ponía tonta por cualquier cosa, y no quería que Nanase se llevara esa imagen de él, que para eso ya estaba Rin.

Hablando de Rin, Sousuke agradecía muchísimo el haberle obligado a salir de la habitación antes —a pesar de que el pelirrojo había insistido mucho en que necesitaba ver una llamada real entre esos dos para tener una buena información para su historia, cosa que solo animó al de orbes turquesa a sacarlo de allí a patadas con mayor ímpetu—, porque, en ese momento, con su cara más roja que la luz de una ambulancia, no le habría gustado ser visto por nadie. Se sentía más avergonzado de sí mismo que cuando perdió una apuesta con el de dientes afilados y tuvo que ir a una tienda de disfraces a preguntar si tenían un vestido de Cenicienta de su talla.

Por otro lado, con la llamada acabada, Haruka no sabía si valorar es esfuerzo de Yamazaki por dejar de lado su orgullo y contarle la verdad —no es como si pudiese estar muy contento después de descubrir que el de Samezuka no solo le había mentido, si no que él se había disculpado como si la culpa fuese suya cuando en realidad Rin ya lo sabía porque el señor músculos no sabía quedarse callado, pero sabía que el ego y el orgullo del moreno no tenían límite y supuso que debió ser todo un reto para el chico dejarlos de lado para disculparse, o al menos intentarlo, porque el delfín no recordaba un "lo siento" en la conversación que no fuese el suyo propio— o odiarlo porque estaba seguro de que, ahora, con la situación como estaba, no podría tener su caballa.

—Haru.

Ah, y también estaba Makoto, el castaño seguía allí, mirándole, con su propio móvil en las manos y una sonrisa que parecía de todo menos amable. Haruka sólo había visto así al de ojos esmeralda tras la discusión sobre su futuro, y desde aquel momento había tratado de evitar que una cosa como esa se repitiese, evidentemente no lo había logrado.

—Makoto, yo…

—No, Haru. Tendrás tiempo de explicármelo mañana, cuando quedemos los cuatro —Soltó el castaño.

—¿Los cuatro?

—Sí, Rin, Sousuke, tú y yo —Anunció Makoto, y a Haruka el mundo se le vino encima, no quería estar presente en lo que sea que fuese esa cosa—, y no tienes excusa para no ir, ya le he confirmado a Rin tu asistencia.

¿Confirmar asistencia? El delfín enarcó una ceja, ¿qué era eso? ¿Una boda? Como no, todo orquestado por el Matsuoka. ¿Quién si no? Haruka solo quería pasarse una semana entera durmiendo, no quería encontrarse con nadie, hablar con nadie, no quería hacer nada. Estos últimos dos días no habían sido más que desgracias, y lo había culminado hoy quedándose sin caballa —a estas alturas, si es que llegaban al mercado sin ningún accidente de por medio, éste ya estaría cerrado—. La vida era demasiado dura. Nanase bajó la cabeza, cambiando la dirección que antaño llevaban sus pies para dirigirse ahora hacía su casa. Pero, para variar, Makoto lo detuvo.

—En serio, Haru, no estoy enfadado, de verdad, pero… —Comenzó, y el nombrado no comprendía porque le había detenido antes cuando estaba dispuesto a explicarle si ahora le iba a pedir que lo hiciese —, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? Sabes que te voy a apoyar sea cual sea tu decisión, no debiste ocultarme que habías tenido una cita con Sousuke, incluso te habría aconsejado que ropa llevar…

¿_Cita_? Definitivamente, Haruka renunciaba a seguir viviendo en este mundo.


	7. -Friendship-

**N.A:** _Cuando felicité el Año Nuevo en el anterior capítulo no pensé realmente que fuera a tardar tantísimo en actualizar xDDD Soy odiosa. ;; Lo peor de este mundo, lo sé. PERO AQUÍ TRAIGO NUEVO CAPÍTULO HUEHUEHUE. Más largo de lo habitual —__esta vez es serio, son 15 páginas de word a letra enana xD__— __así que espero que os guste. *corason corason* _

_Además, este capítulo cuenta con una escena que LaBandida me pidió en una de sus review, así que va por ti. (? ) [Me siento guay y todo dedicando algo a alguien, que pena doy :(] _

_Y... ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEW! En serio, son todos geniales y me anima muchísimo para continuar escribiendo esta historia sin sentido. También mil amor a aquellos que dan fav/follow._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, deseadme suerte que el lunes tengo examen de Matemáticas. (?)_

**Pairing:**_ SouHaru [SousukexHaruka]_

**Advertencias: **_BxB, si te desagrada el género, mejor escapar ahora. Un poco OoC. (?) No beta tester así que puede haber algún horror ortográfico._

**Disclaimer: **_Free! y sus personajes le pertenecen a __Kyoto Animation__ y Ohji Kouji._

* * *

**_-Friendship-_**

* * *

—Si soy sincero, esto está siendo más incómodo de lo que me esperaba.

El de ojos turquesa le fulminó con la mirada, ¿aquello iba en serio?

—¿De verdad lo piensas? —Cuestionó Yamazaki, clavando los ojos en Rin—, ¿Pero quién se podía imaginar que algo así podía pasar? ¿Quién podría imaginar que sería incómodo juntar a cuatro personas que tiene en común poco más que su género y entre las que hay, además, ciertos individuos que invierten su tiempo de estudio en emparejar homosexualmente a sus amigos? ¡Imposible que eso sea incómodo, por favor!

Makoto se retorció en su asiento aguantándose la risa; él era el apoyo de Rin, su camarada, no podía reírse ahora; pero el pelirrojo no podía culparle, nadie se esperaba que el mal humor que Yamazaki se había traído consigo también afectase al tiburón, que hasta ahora había sido el niño de los ojos de Sousuke. Incluso Haruka se había sorprendido ante el comportamiento del moreno; parece que el chico de ojos turquesa había hecho un descanso en esa relación de adoración y veneración a Rin —el delfín supuso que también habría dejado de rezarle cada noche—, para poder hablar con él de forma normal y no como si le hablase a una criatura divina.

—Eh, cálmate un poco, Sousuke sarcasmo Yamazaki —dijo el pelirrojo, con una cara de profunda ofensa—, estás de muy mal humor últimamente.

—¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? —Contraatacó el de orbes turquesa, que no trataba en lo absoluto de ocultar su enfado—. Comprende que después de una doble sesión de rehabilitación lo que menos me apetece es contribuir a tus desvaríos mentales de temática homosexual en un ambiente más que incómodo para todos.

Hasta Haruka sintió algo de pena por Sousuke en ese momento; el pobre se había encolerizado tanto tras el descubrimiento de las aficiones literarias de Rin que había decidido saltarse su sesión de rehabilitación el día anterior para poder avisar al delfín de los estupideces del tiburón. Sobra decir que "mi compañero de habitación ha desarrollado un trastorno impulsivo-compulsivo no muy agradable, y tenía que informar a las víctimas" no sirvió para convencer a su doctor de que la ausencia estaba totalmente justificada —según Yamazaki—, por lo que el hombre decidió que si tenía tiempo para esas tonterías también lo tendría para una doble sesión ese día. Puede que para el de orbes turquesa aquello hubiese sido la hecatombe —sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que después de la probablemente complicada sesión con su doctor tendría que acudir a una "cita" patrocinada por su demente y compañero de cuarto preferido—, pero gracias a su desgracia Haruka había contado con el tiempo suficiente como para poder ir al mercado a comprar caballa —todo un logro, teniendo en cuenta lo desdichado de su vida últimamente —.

Claro que la vida de Nanase seguía siendo una serie de catástrofes, así que pronto la euforia por haber sido capaz de comprar una caballa de primera calidad dio paso a la sensación de desasosiego cuando Makoto —que se había decidido a acompañarlo a por la caballa después del desastre de la vida anterior—, se ofreció a ayudarle con el vestuario para la "cita" con Sousuke. Por aquel entonces el de ojos océano había pensada que por alguna intervención divina podría librarse de aquello, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. El castaño se coló en su casa como si fuera la suya y antes de que Haruka pudiese llegar a su habitación Tachibana ya había sacado del armario todo lo que él consideraba "adecuado" para la "cita". El de orbes marino trató de ser lo más positivo posible, buscando aunque fuese una mínima cosa buena en ese encuentro del diablo, pero nada salía de su mente que pudiese ser considerado beneficioso; y las cosas empeoraron cuando su mejor amigo, de entre toda la pila de ropa que había sacado, escogió un esmoquin —que sus padres le habían enviado de algún país europeo en el que habían estado de visita—, como la vestimenta definitiva para el encuentro.

Y dios era testigo de que Haruka Nanase no era muy exquisito con su vestuario, que poco le importaba lo que los demás pensasen sobre su sentido de la moda; que incluso una vez se había puesto un bañador de chica para ayudar al pequeño Nagisa —no era culpa del rubio tener a las hijas de Satanás como hermanas—, pero había cosas que simplemente el delfín no podía aceptar. Y una de esas cosas era ponerse un esmoquin de boda para ir a verse con Sousuke Yamazaki. Makoto tenía un problema mental serio si pensaba que siquiera iba a pensar en la posibilidad de ponerse _eso_. El traje no era feo —de hecho era una de las pocas cosas que no atentaban contra la vista de forma directa de los muchos regalos que le habían hecho sus padres—, pero había ocasiones y ocasiones para ponerse ese tipo de prendas, y aquel no era el día ni tendría la compañía propicia para hacerlo.

Con mucho esfuerzo, el de ojos océanos le enumeró al de orbes esmeralda algunas de las numerosas razones por las que llevar un esmoquin de boda a aquel encuentro no era adecuado. La principal era la posibilidad de que Rin se tomase aquello como una declaración de intenciones por parte del delfín y exigiese un casamiento allí mismo; parecía un escenario imposible, pero no había que subestimar los desequilibrios mentales del pelirrojo. Incluso Makoto sabía que aquello era perfectamente plausible cuando se trataba de Rin, por lo que comprendió el punto de vista de Haruka y le permitió salirse con la suya esa vez.

Aquella era la razón por la que ahora Haruka podía estar sentado cómodamente en su sitio —dentro de lo cómodo que se podía estar en una situación como aquella—, con una ropa medianamente normal —oscura, porque Tachibana le había obligado bajo el pretexto de que aquello hacía destacar su palidez natural y sus ojos; aunque al delfín le parecía un despropósito, por culpa de aquella estupidez se estaba asando, pero por lo menos no era el esmoquin—, en un ambiente que no estaba tan cargado como él había pensado que estaría; probablemente porque el mal humor que Sousuke había expresado desde el comienzo, y más concretamente las consecuencias de éste sobre Rin, habían convertido la experiencia en algo ligeramente cómico.

—¿Seguro que es eso lo que te pone de mal humor, Sousuke? —Comentó Rin, con una sonrisa inquietante—. Yo creo que te enerva más el hecho de que esta vez no estés solo con Haruka.

Para ninguno pasó desapercibido como el nombrado apretaba sus puños en un intento bastante gráfico de tratar de retener su furia. El pelirrojo debía de haberse pasado veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana insistiendo con el tema para que el de orbes turquesa hubiese alcanzado tal nivel de estrés hacia su persona. Nanase se preocupó por la integridad del mobiliario del lugar.

—Creo que ya hemos aclarado ese tema, Rin —Insistió el más alto—. No pienses que ahora la caballa y yo somos amigos del alma; solo nos reunimos porque tú tienes problemas mentales muy graves que nos atañen a los dos.

—Voy a ignorar esa definición ofensiva de mi gran y maravillosa capacidad como escritor, porque entiendo que el shock de haber descubierto que tu primer amor verdadero es un hombre te está pasando una mala jugada —Continuó el de dientes afilados—. Pero deberías saber que si lo único que te preocupaba era decirle que probablemente en un mes exista una novela _best-seller_ sobre vosotros dos, podrías haberlo hecho en el momento. No era necesaria esa cita privada.

Sousuke se preguntó entonces en qué lugar de su pasado había perdido a su amigo de la infancia, a ese chico que lloraba cuando perdía, que se sonrojaba cuando alguien nombraba un tema vergonzoso. ¿Dónde estaba el Rin del pasado y por qué había sido sustituido por uno que solo pensaba en pornografía en su círculo social? Y peor aún, ¿quién le diría a este nuevo Rin que sus aptitudes para la escritura seguían siendo igual —o más— patéticas que cuando tenía 4 años? ¿Quién le diría que debería considerarse afortunado si al presentar esa "cosa" a una editorial no se decidieran a quemarla? Dudas existenciales nacían en la mente privilegiada del de cabello oscuro, que trataba por todos medios de mantener su agresividad de macho de pelo en pecho en su sitio.

—No era una cita privada —Aclaró, felicitándose a sí mismo por no haber tirado la mesa abajo en ese mismo momento.

—Si no era una cita, ¿cómo llamarías a eso?

—Reunión de dos personas que necesitan hablar sobre una tercera.

—En resumen: una cita —Insistió el tiburón.

—No, no era una cita —Yamazaki no se rindió, no dejaría que Rin siguiese con esa estupidez—. Era una reunión de amigos, eso es todo.

El de orbes ardientes levantó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. Luego esa sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a instalarse en su rostro y Sousuke temió haber dicho algo mal.

—Ajá, ¿y desde cuándo dices que sois amigos?

Ahí le has dado. Tocado y hundido. ¿Nanase y él siendo amigos? ¿De dónde había salido eso? Era como decir que el agua y el aceite se habían unido en matrimonio. No tenía sentido. Pero ahora no podía echarse atrás; si lo hacía, Rin respondería con un "jaja Sousuke tonto era una cita ya lo sabía" y por todos los santos, dudaba de poder mantener el mobiliario en su sitio si eso pasaba. El control de su temperamento todavía era una asignatura pendiente. Pero ahora no debía estar pensando en eso, no; su mente maestra debía estar centrada en otra cosa, en una salida a esa propia encerrona que se había hecho a sí mismo.

Si negaba la existencia de una amistad entre Nanase y él —que era la verdad—, le estaría sirviendo su cabeza al tiburón en bandeja de plata; y no quería bajo ningún contexto que el próximo tema de conversación entre cambios de hora en Samezuka fuera su "cita" con la caballa por haber pasado tan solo 3 minutos seguidos con su persona. Se negaba a ello, totalmente; aunque aquello le obligaba a tomar medidas desesperadas.

Se encargó de coger aire, insuflándose fuerzas, antes de llevar a cabo lo que podía ser su salvación o una temprana sentencia de muerte.

—En realidad —Comenzó, y advirtió la mirada de su compañero de cuarto sobre su persona, lo que solo le animó a continuar—, Nanase y yo nos hemos hecho amigos desde ayer.

Haruka se giró entonces como un resorte hacía Sousuke, que también le miraba con una sonrisa que si bien podría seducir a una camarera con un cierto desajuste neuronal, no provocaba más que escalofríos de puro pavor en el delfín. Y la cosa no fue mucho mejor cuando Yamazaki, en un intento patético de demostrar y fortalecer su teoría sobre la reciente pero fuerte amistad creada con el de Iwatobi, se dispuso a pasar su brazo por los hombros del otro en un gesto de pura hermandad americana.

Solo entonces el más alto de Samezuka se encontró a sí mismo valorando positivamente la excéntrica colocación que les había puesto el pelirrojo en el local. Rin había elegido una mesa que se enfrentara a una esquina del lugar, de modo que los ocupantes de las dos sillas que quedasen en ese lugar —pegados a la pared—, no pudiesen salir excepto que los que estaban al otro lado lo hiciesen primero —también estaba la opción de saltar por encima de la mesa, y aunque Haruka no la veía muy factible, nunca se sabía con Yamazaki—. Por si esto fuera poco, Matsuoka había decidido que esos dos lugares fuesen ocupados, como no, por los dos chicos de cabello oscuro, a los que buscó incomodar aún más colocando a Makoto delante de Yamazaki, y a el mismo delante de Haruka. Claro que no pensaba que Sousuke fuera a utilizar dicho colocación en su contra.

Y aunque el de Samezuka luciese ahora una radiante sonrisa al sentir que había vencido a Rin en su propio terreno —según él—, Nanase estaba lejos de la felicidad. No entendía ese contacto físico innecesario con su persona —amigos o no, el no andaba toqueteando por ahí a la gente, en serio—, y menos le gustaba que cada vez que intentaba apartarse, el de ojos turquesa le apretase más; es decir, estaba bien saber que el otro estaba en buen estado físico y contaba con fuerza, pero nunca se había ofrecido voluntario para esas comprobaciones. Nunca. Y eso no era lo peor, ¡ojalá lo fuera! ¿Pero cómo iba a ser eso peor cuando estaban en presencia de Rin? El pelirrojo había sacado su teléfono en un intento de inspirarse a sí mismo retratando el "abrazo-no-homosexual" ajeno —Haruka estaba seguro que de preguntarle a Yamazaki, éste se lo definiría de esa forma—; y no es que el de dientes afilados estuviese disimulando mucho a la hora de captarlos —no precisamente, Matsuoka desconocía algo llamado "quitar flash", así que todas las fotos brillaban con luz propia—, pero Sousuke estaba en esa fase de "oh dios mío mi mente privilegiada ha vuelto a tener razón, ¿se puede ser más puto amo?" por la que anteriormente también había pasado Makoto con el tema del teléfono —aunque habría que rebajarle 4637839 puntos de ego para que los pensamientos se acercasen—, y estaba tan extasiado disfrutando del haber tenido razón por una vez que no era capaz de notar el flash que le estaba jodiendo los ojos. Ni eso ni los murmullos insanos de Rin actuando como un animal en época de apareamiento.

Por fortuna para Haruka —si a eso se le podía llamar fortuna—, tanto los sonidos guturales del Matsuoka como los viajes espirituales al país del ego de Yamazaki finalizaron rápidamente; lo que le permitió ser liberado no solo de ese brazo demoníaco que lo había mantenido con el de ojos turquesa, sino también de ese odioso flash que a poco le deja ciego.

—Oh, así que sois amigos —Continuó el pelirrojo, Haruka podría haber jurado que se le había caído la baba al guardar el teléfono, sabiéndose poseedor de esas _desgraciadas_ fotografías—, ¿entonces por qué lo negaste antes?

Sousuke rememoró sus comentarios anteriores antes de responder, teniendo en cuenta que un solo fallo en su respuesta podría suponer la muerte. Se giró hacía el delfín en busca de alguna idea, pero Haruka le miraba —desde el punto de vista del de ojos turquesa—, con lo más parecido a una cara de asco que podía poner. Wow, eso era un poco hiriente. Entendía que el abrazo de camaradas no había sido lo mejor del día, pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Bueno —comenzó, la cara de repugnancia de Nanase no le había servido de demasiada inspiración, pero su privilegiado cerebro se bastaba y sobraba el solo—, no queríamos que mancillaras una amistad tan hermosa y sin derecho a ningún tipo de roce como la nuestra con tus desvaríos mentales.

Haruka rodó los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba ese "sin derecho a ningún tipo de roce" hace un momento, cuando el de Samezuka había decidido usarle como test de fuerza? Yamazaki era incomprensible, sin duda; y sus cambios de humor no eran mejores. Podía estar gritando y al segundo disculpándose —no literalmente, no sabía decir "lo siento" —, o podía asegurar que no eran amigos y al rato exigir un pacto de sangre para jurar su hermandad. Además, Nanase estaba seguro de que tendría que explicarle está novedosa y floreciente amistad a Makoto, que si bien no estaba en frente suyo —cosas de Rin—, le taladraba con la mirada en busca de unas explicaciones. ¡Cómo si Haruka pudiese explicar los arrebatos ilógicos de Sousuke!

—Ah, vaya… —la sonrisa de Rin solo se ensanchaba, ¿cómo podía ser eso una buena señal? —, siendo tan buenos amigos supongo que ya habréis quedado para otro día, ¿no?

Ambos tragaron fuerte; y Haruka desvió la mirada dándole a entender a Yamazaki que si él se había metido en ese jardín, que se las arreglara él solo; el delfín ya hacía bastante aguantando las miradas asesinas de Makoto. Así que Sousuke se quedó con tan solo con dos opciones —algo que últimamente le pasaba mucho cuando hablaba con el de dientes afilados—; por una parte podía decir que no habían tenido tiempo para eso, lo cual suponía que Rin se ofrecería, con toda seguridad, a arreglarles una "cita", probablemente en algún restaurante de lujo bajo el pretexto de una cena romántica que le sirviese al de orbes ardientes como modelo para un próximo capítulo de su _cosa._ No resultaba muy tentador, la verdad. Por otra parte podía inventarse un encuentro con Nanase; lo cual además le permitía fastidiar un poco al delfín, que se había tomado las libertades de dejarle a él el marrón —independientemente de que hubiese sido Sousuke el que se hubiese metido en el lío, le parecía injusto que el de orbes marinos no le ayudase—.

—Oh, por supuesto —añadió el de orbes turquesa con una sonrisa —, ya hemos quedado para el lunes. Tenemos tantísimo en común que un día en insuficiente.

Haruka se atragantó con la bebida. La sola idea de volver a quedar con Yamazaki una vez más le parecía horripilante. Había quedado demostrado que estar cerca del de Samezuka convertía su vida en una serie de desgracias, no quería comprobarlo de nuevo. De verdad que no. Sousuke, por su parte, se dignó a ayudar a _su amigo_ en su atoramiento dándole unas cuantas _caricias_ en la espalda que bien podrían haber supuesto la rotura de columna vertebral del mayor.

Y es que el de orbes turquesa sabía perfectamente que se había metido en un buen lio; más allá de conseguir molestar a Nanase —que además le había enseñado un abanico de emociones interesantes en alguien que no tendía a mover más de un centímetro una ceja—, no sabía que podía salir de esto. La idea de una amistad con el delfín había surgido en un intento suicida de evitar esa consideración de cita de su reunión anterior, pero no estaba seguro de si había sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad. Una cosa era tratar de fingir llevarse bien con Nanase unos minutos, pero sus personalidades eran totalmente contrarias y no había cosa en la que no discreparan, y si realmente tenían que seguir adelante con esto, las cosas serían muy complicadas. Mucho.

—Entonces no os importar-

—Si me disculpáis, iré al baño un momento —Anunció Makoto, interrumpiendo a Rin en lo que parecía otra pregunta incómoda.

Nunca Sousuke había agradecido tanto una intervención de mamá orca, aunque no estaba seguro de si ésta había sido en amparo de Nanase —la mirada que le había dedicado al delfín al levantarse le había recordando inevitablemente a las que le ponía su madre cuando se enteraba que otra vez le había escondido las malas notas—, o simplemente porque realmente se iba a mear ahí mismo. Prefería pensar que había sido un acto de piedad hacía sus personas, algo típico de Madre Makoto de Calcuta. Aunque el pequeño paréntesis que el castaño había creado con su espontánea intervención se cerró en cuanto la puerta al inodoro lo hizo.

—Bueno —comenzó de nuevo Rin, y el moreno lloró interiormente por lo hermosos que habían sido esos 6 segundos sin ninguna insinuación sobre Nanase y él—, ahora que Makoto se ha ido al baño, aprovecho para pediros opinión respecto a algo.

Ambos nadadores morenos se tensaron; un anuncio de Rin, de una forma tan seria, solo podía ser antónimo de tranquilidad. Sousuke trató de marcharse ahora que el castaño de Iwatobi le había facilitado una vía de escape al levantarse, pero la pierna del tiburón capturó la suya propia en una amenaza evidente que le instaba a permanecer en su lugar. Haruka, por su parte, sabía perfectamente que tipo de temas no debes tratar con Makoto Tachibana delante, y no le apetecía sostener una conversación que conllevase ninguno de ellos. Ninguno.

—No creo que sea el momento ni el lugar adecuado —Apuntó Nanase, en un intento de mantener el ambiente lo menos incómodo posible; cosa poca plausible, viendo el caso que el tiburón lo hacía.

—Perdóname Haru, tu primera intervención en toda la tarde, y no puedo atenderla —Continuó el de dientes afilados, suspirando—. No creas que lo hago a propósito, pero esto es grave y no creo tener muchas más oportunidades para tratarlo.

Sousuke lo vio venir. Habría apostado una mano en ese mismo instante a que el "grave" tema de Rin tenía mucho que ver con su afición a la escritura; y bajo ninguna circunstancia quería que algo así se convirtiera en objeto de debate en medio de una cafetería. El de ojos turquesa —aunque no gustase de admitirlo—, estaba al tanto de sus propias limitaciones; y el mantener su humor a raya era una de ellas. Había mantenido la compostura hasta ahora, pero no podía asegurar que pudiese continuar de esa forma si el pelirrojo comenzaba con sus desvaríos. Además, no quería imaginarse lo insufrible que sería aquello si Nanase estaba a su lado. Para nadie debía ser agradable escuchar ese tipo de cosas acompañado por tu pareja de ficción.

—Escucha, Rin —insistió el más alto de Samezuka; su tono había dejado atrás el enfado, pero no por ello tenía menor intensidad—, si lo que pretendes es discutir algo de tu obra aquí mejor no lo hagas. Hablo en serio, sería terriblemente incómodo para todos.

El de dientes afilados pareció valorar los argumentos de Sousuke durante un momento. Diez segundos, para ser exactos.

—Wow, Sousuke, me emociona saber que nuestro nivel de amistad ha llegado a ese punto en el que puedes leerme el pensamiento, pensé que ese era un poder especial exclusivo de Haru y Makoto —Bromeó el de dientes afilados—. Pero si hago lo que tú dices tendremos que discutir el asunto después, ya sabes, una vez lleguemos a Samezuka.

Yamazaki trató de apreciar aquel remedio. De alguna forma, siempre sería mejor que convertir aquella cafetería en un campo de guerra; pero Nanase le debería quinientas por esto. El de ojos océano estaba muy equivocado si creía que se iba a salir de rositas; Sousuke estaba cansado de aguantar en soledad los dislates de Rin. Quizás haría que el genio de Iwatobi le hiciese los deberes, o quizás podría excusar con esto lo del otro día y su reciente "amistad del alma".

—No creas que lo hago porque me agrada la idea, pero acepto.

—En serio, Sousuke, no sé si ofenderme porque con tal de defender a Haru de escuchar lo que tu consideras erróneamente una "abominación" eres capaz de sufrir ese destino tú solo y últimamente a mí solo me hablas para criticarme, o sentirme orgulloso porque por fin sigues los dictados de tu corazón —¿Alguien creía que Rin se estaba tomando en serio esto? ¿De verdad? —. De todas formas tenéis que estar los dos presentes para esto, así que tu idea se va por el caño; pero siempre es bueno saber cuánto estás dispuesto a sacrificar por tu amor. Estoy seguro de que después de todo esto Haru te perdonaría hasta lo más patético que hayas hecho.

Sousuke se habría tirado encima de Rin allí mismo; literalmente le habría lanzado la mesa encima —probablemente después la cuenta la tendrían que pagar entre Nanase y Tachibana, pero no era su culpa tener tanta fuerza—, y contra todo pronóstico de quién le conociese, le habría metido una taza en la boca con tal de que el pelirrojo dejase de decir estupideces. Sí, eso habría hecho, por muy poco civilizado que sonase —porque todos sabían que Sousuke era un hombre civilizado y de exquisita educación, pero también tenía un humor de perros—, si con esa última afirmación el Matsuoka no le hubiese dejado implícita una clara amenaza:

_"¿Quieres que Haruka sepa que tan patético fuiste ayer arrastrándote como una sabandija para que te diese su número, eh? ¿Quieres que lo sepa?"_

Puede —y solo puede—, que la cosa no fuese para tanto, y, que, dado el caso, Rin se abstuviera de decir ciertas cosas. ¿Pero quién podía asegurarlo? Sousuke no estaba dispuesto a que Nanase supiese aún más cosas humillantes sobre su persona —¿y había algo más humillante que el hecho de que la caballa supiese como había perdido casi en su totalidad su dignidad para obtener su maldito número de teléfono?—, ya era suficiente que conociese cuando mentía, que el pelirrojo no le contaba las cosas, que era ciertamente melodramático respecto a algunos temas, que no sabía controlar su mal humor y, que, además, sufría de viajes al nirvana delante de las puertas de los establecimientos.

Las cosas no estarían tan mal si al menos Sousuke tuviese en su poder algún dato vergonzoso sobre Haruka con el que contrarrestar, pero no era así. Si lo hubiese sido, cualquier cosa podría haber usada como moneda de cambio para el silencio de Nanase, y se podría ahorrar lo que parecía una inevitable e indecente sesión de Rin encuestándoles sobre su obra. ¿Pero acaso realmente existía algún dato bochornoso sobre el delfín? Yamazaki empezaba a dudar de que algo como eso tuviese lugar en el mundo —y si lo tenía, evidentemente sería de mano de mamá orca, y, vamos, estaba seguro de que Tachibana se mataría antes de confesar—, más que nada porque al de orbes océano todo le resbalaba. Si todo te daba igual, ¿qué llegarías a considerar vergonzoso? Nada. Ajá. ¿Cómo iba entonces a encontrar algo con lo que enfrentarse al temible poder que Nanase tenía ahora sobre su persona? Nunca lo encontraría, y era esa la razón por la que ahora ambos se tendrían que tragar lo que probablemente sería el momento más incómodo de sus vidas —y no era culpa de Sousuke, no, jamás, era culpa de Nanase por no pedirse un cola-cao para que Yamazaki pudiese reírse de él apropiadamente—.

—Tú ganas, Matsuoka —Admitió el de cabello oscuro—, fastídianos la tarde.

Haruka no ocultó su sorpresa ante el repentino cambio de opinión de Yamazaki —elevó una ceja dos centímetros—. El de ojos turquesa se había mostrado muy resolutivo minutos antes, cuando, sin su tono habitual de enfado pre-instalado, había instado al de orbes ardientes a buscar otro lugar y momento para dar rienda suelta a su imaginación; pero, de repente, parecía haber sufrido un cambio total. Nanase no era tonto, sabía que debía de haber algo, probablemente en lo que Rin había dicho, que había activado todos los sensores de alarma sousukesianos y le había hecho recular en su decisión. ¿Pero qué había sido? ¿Quizás un mensaje oculto mediante la jerga samezukiense en sus palabras? Si ese era el caso, él, como Iwatobiense, nunca sería capaz de descifrar el código secreto que el Matsuoka había usado para que toda la fuerza de macho en pecho que Yamazaki había mostrado segundos antes se fuese por el caño convirtiendo al menor en una hadita inofensiva de los bosques.

Independientemente de lo que hubiese pasado, Haruka sabía que ahora tendría que aguantar una charla sobre esa magnífica obra de la literatura contemporánea que tantos traumas había creado en Sousuke Yamazaki.

—Bueno, ya que todos estamos conformes, comenzaremos —Rin sacó rápidamente el teléfono de su bolsillo, era evidente que lo había planeado todo para que las cosas sucediesen exactamente como él quería—, quiero que entendáis que lo que voy a leer son páginas avanzadas, con mucho argumento detrás, no es algo fortuito, así que no lo juzguéis como si lo fuera.

Sousuke se llevó una mano a la cara; quizá habría sido mejor arriesgarse a que el apático Nanase conociese otro detalle patético de su existencia a tener que aguantar una lectura de esa cosa. Había pensado —pobre alma inocente—, que lo máximo que tendría que enfrentar era una charla sobre su supuesto desarrollo romántico. Nunca un recital directo de esas escrituras satánicas provenientes del inframundo. Pero temía que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

—Me costó mucho redactar esta parte, por eso necesito vuestra ayuda —Anunció el pelirrojo—, quiero que vuestras reacciones sean lo más fieles posibles a como os sentiríais en realidad. Y… Limitad vuestras muecas cuando estéis escuchando, en serio. No queremos llamar la atención.

¿No queremos llamar la atención? ¿Es que acaso no habías pensado en eso antes de ofrecerles a tus amigos una maravillosa lectura sobre una historia homosexual que los tenía a ellos como protagonistas? Sousuke estaba cada vez más seguro de que el cerebro de Rin había sido sustituido por baba de caracol.

—Allá voy, no me interrumpáis, o sabéis que armaré aquí un espectáculo. Lo digo en serio —Amenazó de nuevo el de dientes afilados, y Haruka solo deseaba que Makoto volviese de una vez para que esta locura se detuviese, ¿es que el castaño estaba picando el baño en piedra o qué? —: "Los exámenes habían pasado, por fin estaban libres de toda atadura. Sousuke solo podía pensar en una cosa tras haberse pasado tres días seguidos comiéndose los libros de las asignaturas a aprobar; en Haruka. ¡Oh, Haruka! Maldito delfín, hacía tanto que no le veía… Tres días sin él eran como una tortura, un sin vivir. No sabía cómo había sobrevivido a ello. Mentira. En realidad sí lo sabía, lo que lo había mantenido vivo había sido la promesa de Haruka de consumar su amor una vez los exámenes finalizaran, y Sousuke no podía esperar más. Quería sentir esa blanca piel sobre sus fuertes manos y ese cuerpo endiabladamente sexy retorciéndose debajo del suyo propio, quería oír esa suave voz gemir su nombre y…" Vale, esto es más vergonzoso de lo que había pensado. Fue difícil escribirlo, pero es peor leerlo en alto.

El Matsuoka se sorprendió de que nadie respondiera a su repentino paro en la lectura; por ello bloqueó el teléfono —donde estaba leyendo el documento—, levantando la vista, para encontrarse con un Sousuke Yamazaki, oh sí, un Sousuke macho pelo en pecho Yamazaki que se tapaba la cara con ambas manos en un patético intento de mantener a raya el inevitable color rojizo que había hecho acto de presencia en su cara. El tiburón se habría carcajeado allí mismo de su mejor amigo si no estuviese perfectamente consciente de que él mismo tenía el rostro del mismo color que su cabello. Lo reconocía, probablemente no había sido una buena idea pensar que aquellos dos podrían solucionar sus problemas en cuanto a esa parte de la historia.

¡Pero es que le costaba tanto escribirla! Escribir el primer beso de los dos nadadores se le había antojado prácticamente imposible y había tardado tres días en conseguir que fuera medianamente decente —según su criterio—. Dar el siguiente paso había sido todo un reto; caricias, chupetones y demás cosas típicas de parejas —según los conocimientos que San Google le aportaba—, eran asuntos cada vez más complejos, aumentando su dificultad a la hora de escribir sobre ellos proporcionalmente al aumento de intimidad que requerían entre ambos personajes. Había tardado un semana en mentalizarse para escribir una escena explícitamente sexual sobre ambos chicos, y había hecho falta un mes —¡un mes! — para que algo saliera de su prodigiosa mente escritora. Después de tanto esfuerzo, era normal que quisiera que los propios protagonistas le dieran el visto bueno a la obra, ¡era lo estándar! Aunque quizás no habían sido las mejores formas… Incluso Haruka, Haruka no-siento-emociones Nanase había tenido que desviar la mirada a la pared —que por lo visto debía ser increíblemente interesante— a mitad de la lectura, evidentemente avergonzado por lo que oía, a pesar de que su rostro no lo expresase mediante llamativos colores; y eso que Matsuoka se había abstenido de llegar a la parte en la que al acto tenía lugar realmente.

—Vale… Admito que puede, y solo puede, que no haya sido mi mejor idea en los últimos diez días, pero… —Comenzó el pelirrojo, una vez consideró que el ambiente bochornoso se había disipado lo suficiente—, ¿cuál es vuestra opinión? Me refiero a como está escrita y eso, creo que he mejorado mucho en ese aspecto con el paso del tiempo.

—Rin… —Sousuke fue el primero en hablar, ya se había apartado ambos manos de la cara, pero su color habitual no había vuelto totalmente; los otros dos chicos no sabían si se debía a que la vergüenza aún se mantenía en él o a que el enfado le hacía tornarse de ese tono también—, podrías haber elegido cualquier parte, cualquiera. Pero eso…

—Sé lo que vas a decir, Sousuke, pero déjame que te explique —Interrumpió el de dientes afilados—. Os consulté esta parte porque es la única con la que tengo problemas, ¿entiendes? ¿Para qué iba a mostraros otra parte si ya sé que está perfecta?

Haruka, que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, pensó seriamente en ofrecerle su sitio al ego de Rin viendo que aparentemente Makoto había hecho lo propio con el de Sousuke. Evidentemente allí no había sitio para cuatro personas cuando el ego de dos ya ocupaba tres cuartos de la superficie total del local —estimación de Haruka el matemático—. Pero más allá de eso, lo que era realmente preocupante en este momento —aparte de la perturbadora lectura de Rin, en serio, qué era eso, el delfín se habría pegado un tiro de tener que seguir escuchando—, era saber la razón por la que Tachibana había decidido —supuestamente— establecer su primera vivienda en el baño del local.

Llevaba allí veinte minutos. Veinte minutos. Eso era como mil doscientos segundos. Y aquello solo le dejaba tres opciones; Makoto había convertido el inodoro en su casa, se había sacado el título de fontanero en secreto y estaba arreglando las tuberías o estaba expulsado todos sus órganos en ese mismo momento por el excusado. La primera parecía la más viable teniendo en cuenta las tendencias del castaño a convertir en habitable sitios que no lo son —véase el porche de Haruka—.

—¿Quieres que te dé mi opinión sobre esa "parte"? —Preguntó repentinamente Yamazaki, sacando a Haruka de sus trances espirituales patrocinados por la hermosa pared que tenía a un centímetro de su cara, cualquier cosa antes que mirar a Rin directamente a los ojos después de saber qué tipo de cosas escribía—. Tú mismo has dicho que daba vergüenza, mi veredicto sigue esa línea.

—¡Yo no dije que diera vergüenza! —Se defendió el pelirrojo—. Solo comenté que leer cosas con ese tipo de temática en voz alta era un poco bochornoso.

—Leerlo es bochornoso porque la obra en sí lo es. Entiéndelo, Rin, tienes muchísimos talentos, no lo dudo, eres bueno en tantísimas cosas… ¡Pero la escritura no es una de ellas!

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso sin haber leído lo que escribo? Eso es acusar sin criterio, deberías leerte la parte sexual, y no por lo que en ella sucede, pero, en serio, ¡me costó mucho escribirla y te haría comerte tus palabras! Incluso llamé a tu doctor para que fuera lo más realista posible en todos los aspectos.

—Qué tú hiciste qué.

Haruka desvió su mirada de su amada pared, temiendo que la conversación se tornase seria con lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir. No le tomó mucho tiempo notar que algunos clientes del local se habían girado cuando los dos nadadores de Samezuka habían comenzado a elevar el tono de voz; inclusive algunos comensales parecían haberle preguntado a los camareros por el alboroto —cómo si los pobres meseros pudieran explicar los desvaríos que tenían lugar en esa mesa—. Si ya habían llamado la atención antes, Nanase no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría ahora.

—Vamos, Sousuke, no me mires así… —Expresó Rin, parecía ligeramente nervioso, y no era para menos—. Seamos razonables.

—No, Rin, no vamos a ser razonables. ¿Por qué llamaste a mi médico? Veo a ese hombre todos los días, Rin, todos los días.

—Ya te lo he dicho, quería consultarle algunas cosas, ¿vale? No te pongas así, tienes casi 17 años, no eres un niño. Él no se va a extrañar porque le hubiese hecho unas cuentas preguntas de ámbito sexual.

Bueno, Rin podía tener razón en eso. Yamazaki no era un niño —ninguno de ellos lo era—, y había ciertos temas que a esas alturas ya no deberían ser considerados vergonzosos. Pero el de ojos turquesa tenía una visión muy distinta de los hechos, por supuesto. Él mismo admitía que se había sonrojado violentamente al escuchar la "obra" de su compañero, pero la única razón por la que oír a Rin le provocaba esa subida en la escala de colores a su rostro era porque _aquel tema_ con Nanase ya era pasar a otro nivel; nadie se sentiría cómodo cuando escucha como una tercera persona narra su actividad sexual con un enemigo jurado. Nadie. Era perturbador, mucho, sentía más vergüenza ajena que propia.

Aquello no le hacía un adolescente hormonado que reía como loco para ocultar el bochorno que estaba pasando en cuanto oía la palabra "pene", no, eso lo hacía con 12 años —y probablemente un poco hasta los 15—, no, porque era una reacción natural. Y entendía también como natural una relación sexual, por ello no le avergonzaba. Así que ese no era el problema, no. El problema no era que su médico, encargado de su terapia, supiese o no si era sexualmente activo o no lo era; aquello era un dato que al hombre le importaría bien poco, de hecho, si hubiese sido el caso de tener que aportar dicha información, Sousuke lo habría hecho.

La cuestión era que Rin había hecho esa llamada. _Rin la había hecho_. Él había llamado a SU médico para preguntarle cosas sobre SU vida sexual. ¿Y cuántas veces ese hombre habría recibido una llamada de alguien que probablemente se hubiese presentado como mejor amigo y famoso escritor en el futuro, preguntando sobre temas eróticos?

Exactamente, _ninguna._

Yamazaki dudaba mucho que su doctor fuese a olvidar algo tan excéntrico, tan fuera de lo común. Su nombre en los papeles del facultativo pasaría de "Sousuke Yamazaki" a "El que tiene un amigo raro que pregunta sobre su vida sexual". Así le recordaría para siempre, así es como le vería el terapeuta cada vez que estuviesen en una sesión. Le quedaban muchos meses bajo la supervisión de ese hombre, y ahora cada uno de esos días sería más incómodo que el anterior.

Gracias, Rin. Siempre tan atento.

—Vamos a aclarar una cosa, ¿entiendes? —El tono de Yamazaki se había vuelto extrañamente calmado, aunque su lenguaje corporal delataba que se estaba conteniendo para no meterle la cuchara del café al pelirrojo por la nariz—. Yo no llamo a tu doctor para preguntarle sobre tu vida sexual, ¿verdad que no, Rin? No lo hago porque es TU doctor y no el mío. Así que tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero es que lo que quería pregunt-

—Yo no llamo a tu doctor, Rin. Tú no llamas al mío. Es muy sencillo. ¿Lo captas? —Cortó el moreno, parando durante unos segundos en lo que parecía un intento por insuflarse fuerzas y calmarse—. Ahora dime, y rezo para que sea así, que te limitaste a preguntarle sobre el ámbito sexual, haciendo que todas mis sesiones se vuelvan una tortura, sin adentrarte demasiado en el tema y sin, por supuesto, dar a entender que la otra persona era un hombre.

—Uh…

Haruka se encogió en su asiento; no quería estar presente en lo que venía a continuación. ¿Dónde estaba Makoto y por qué seguía fabricando el maldito váter en piedra, arena, hielo o demás materiales? Tenía que estar aquí, parando esta locura. Nanase estaba de parte de Sousuke, entendía el enfado del menor porque Rin —que estaba un poco trastornado, aparentemente—, se había metido donde no lo llamaban y ahora era el de orbes turquesa quién tendría lidiar con la caótica situación que había creado. Pero eso no significaba que quisiera estar presente en el campo de guerra que acababa de crearse en ese mismo momento, con esa especie de sonido gutural de animal siendo atacado que el pelirrojo habría proferido como respuesta.

—Dime que no lo has hecho —Inquirió Sousuke.

—La verdad… —Rin jugueteaba con sus dedos, ahora sí que la había jodido—. No estaba seguro de si la fuerza que uno usa en esos temas era la misma si la pareja es chico o chica, así que hoy, antes de que llegaras después de la rehabilitación…

No. El mundo se paró en ese momento para Yamazaki.

Él no era homófobo. No lo era, le daban igual esas cosas. Pero su terapeuta tenía por lo menos sesenta años. Estaba chapado a la antigua. El hombre aún pensaba que llevar sombrero estaba a la moda, y eso era de antes de la guerra. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle entonces a la cara? Estaba seguro de que su nombre en la carpeta ya no sería "El que tiene un amigo raro que pregunta sobre su vida sexual" si no más bien "El ¿marica? que tiene un """""amigo""""" raro que pregunta por su vida sexual".

Quería pegarse un tiro.

—¿¡Tienes idea de lo qu-!?

—Un poco de calma, chicos —Anunció una voz mucho más amable que la de Haruka, Makoto de Calcuta había hecho su aparición, apaciguando todas las intenciones asesinas que rodeaban su mesa.

Oh, sí, Tachibana había vuelto tras años de viaje en el país del váter. Prácticamente había pasado media hora allí metido. Eso daba para cocinar dos caballas. Dos caballas.

—Me despisto un momento y ya estáis peleando, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Haruka decidió entonces que hablaría más tarde con Makoto de lo que significaba "momento". Estaba pensando en ello, con su mirada sobre el castaño —que se sentaba en ese momento, volviendo a cerrar cualquier tipo de paso a Sousuke—, cuando notó un pequeño detalle; Rin guardaba su teléfono con una pequeña sonrisa —que para nada se correspondía con la mueca nerviosa que había llevado en su rostro minutos atrás—.

Haruka recordaba que el pelirrojo también había estado toqueteando su móvil antes, cuando le había confirmado a Yamazaki que sí había dado cierta información sobre el sexo de su posible pareja al doctor; cuando dijo eso, y también apenas momentos antes de que Makoto por fin saliera del lavabo. ¿Estaba siendo muy paranoico? Pero no podía ser tanta casualidad que Makoto decidiera salir del cubículo al que tanto aprecio parecía profesarle en el momento justo para evitar que un homicidio tuviera lugar.

Haruka fue consciente entonces de en qué punto había quedado la conversación. Si bien Sousuke había dejado de golpear como un enfermo mental la pata de la silla, en busca de una forma de calmarse, la tensión seguía presente. Bastaba una sola pregunta por parte del castaño para que todo volviese a explotar. Nanase sabía que temas _no_ debes tratar con Makoto delante, lo sabía él, y Rin también era consciente de ello. Lo que ahora les atenía entraba en esa clasificación, y el pelirrojo, si realmente había convocado al de ojos verdes desde el país de los váteres para que acudiera, tenía que haberlo tenido en cuenta.

Matsuoka no había dejado nada al azar en esa reunión. Colocación, lugar, incluso el momento en el que Makoto tenía que ir al lavabo, parecía estar todo bajo el control del de orbes ardientes. Inclusive el pelirrojo había pedido sus bebidas antes de que llegaran, alegando que así estarían perfectas para cuando arribaran. Y el café del castaño aún descansaba sobre la mesa, inacabado.

Los temas que no debes tratar con Makoto delante —que eran los que ahora les ocupaban—, las reacciones de éste cuando esta advertencia no era atendida, y el café sin acabar, dispuesto a que alguien lo liquidara.

—Bueno, ¿de qué estabais hablando para estar tan alterados? —Comentó Makoto, llevándose su bebida a la boca.

Oh, no. Haruka fue consciente de lo que iba a suceder demasiado tarde.

—Le estaba comentando a Sousuke que para la escena en la que Haruka y él tienen sexo llamé a su doctor para saber si la lesión de su hombro le supondría algún problema a la hora de dar. —Aclaró Rin, los colores se le habían subido a la cara, y Nanase decidió ignorar el desagradable contenido de la respuesta, porque inclusive el pelirrojo se había avergonzado de lo que estaba diciendo, pero lo había hecho, ¿la razón? Muy simple.

Había varios temas que no debías tratar con Makoto Tachibana. Uno de ellos es cualquier cosa relacionado con la temática de terror —ya que es terriblemente miedoso—, y el otro, cualquier cosa relacionada con la temática sexual, porque, pese a su edad, el castaño seguía manteniendo cierta inocencia respecto al tema que le hacía enrojecer violentamente cuando cualquiera cosa erótica era nombrada. Puede que esta reacción fuese más notoria por el hecho de que el de orbes esmeralda es, además, muy expresivo con lo que siente.

Por supuesto, la reacción era mucho peor si lo erótico alcance niveles prácticamente pornográficos. Y muchísimo peor si está protagonizada por tu mejor amigo y su némesis.

Lo suficientemente mala como para escupir cualquier cosa que estés ingiriendo, pensó el delfín en ese momento, mientras Makoto escupía de pronto todo el café que había tratado de acabarse. No es como si pudiese culparlo por ello, el mismo se había sentido indispuesto cada vez que escuchaba a Rin. Rin, que, si había procedido tal y como pensaba Haruka, tenía un exceso de tiempo libre.

Sobra decir que todo el café fue directo a la persona situada en frente de Makoto, véase, Yamazaki. Si Nanase pensaba que su vida era una serie de desgracias, no se imaginaba lo que podía ser la de Sousuke Yamazaki.

—¡Oh, dios! ¿Quién podía imaginar que algo como esto ocurriría? —Vociferó Rin, centrando aún más atención en ellos de la que Makoto había conseguido al escupir sonoramente todo el café, que no era poca—. ¡Te ha manchado por completo, Sousuke! Y Samezuka está tan lejos… No puedes ir con este calor hasta allí, la camisa se te pegaría…

El nombrado aún seguía recuperándose del shock. Acababan de escupirle una taza de café a la cara. Una taza de café, a la cara.

—¡Oh, las casas de Haru y Makoto están mucho más cerca! —Continuó el pelirrojo, y sus palabras solo confirmaban lo que Haruka había temido—. Pero los hermanos de Makoto están durmiendo, y no podemos molestarlos, y la ropa de Haru no creo que te sirva… ¡Pero tiene ropa de Makoto en su casa, así que solo tenemos que ir allí!

Oh, sí. Que mágico todo. Sousuke levantó la mirada y a Rin se le congelaron los pelos hasta de las zonas que no veían el Sol. Los orbes turquesa juraban una amenaza de muerte no solo al pelirrojo, a cualquiera que estuviera en un radio de doscientos metros. Qué conveniente todo, tener que ir a la casa de Nanase en ese mismo momento.

_O Rin era un genio del mal, o un loco con mucho tiempo libre._


End file.
